Cracks in the Looking Glass
by VivianVandam
Summary: (Rewrite of Black Roses Red) Roslind was a young woman with blood on her hands, she and her mother had promised each other freedom. Roslind had reached that promise, an unlikely savior saved her life. She will forever be in his debt, but not all fairy tales have a happy ending, do they? Slenderman X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

She rolled over in her bed covering her head with her blanket; even through the thick fiberglass walls she could still hear her mother screaming. Her father bellowing back at her. When they fought, she tried hard to think of different things. Like what she was going to paint next, sometimes she would just close her eyes and try to drift into a dream world…a place that she couldn't hear any of the screaming or yelling…she tried to welcome the darkness of sleep many times when her father and mother fought like this. And yet…it wasn't always a happy ending. When it was that case, she would lay wide awake staring at the ceiling. Wondering what would happen if she would just tell them to cut it out…or take it somewhere else. Roslind knew better, she knew it wasn't a good idea to speak her mind. She just kept her mouth shut, and became seen not heard.

Tonight, was one of those nights. Where they would scream, shout, and throw things. The moment Roslind tried closing her eyes, she heard glass shattering. Her head picked up, her heart in her throat. She could hear her father's voice float from downstairs.

" _I don't care about that whore, she isn't mine anyway!"_ She winced. She was never her father's favorite. Miranda was. Her other sister, the one her mother gave away. She pulled her knees up to her chest, closing her eyes. Her mouther was screaming back at him.

" _Your sick mother fucker! Why do you always blame Roslind?! There's nothing wrong with her! Why can't you accept her for who she is?!"_ Her mother always tried to protect her…in turn…her mom always ended up hurt. She never cared. If Roslind was never struck. Roslind flinched at the sound of glass breaking. She knew it was only a matter of time…

" _There's something wrong with her, I don't know what Mary-Anne…but there's something fucked up about her. She doesn't show emotions, she doesn't do anything. She just sits in her room like a moody teenager and paints."_ They were fighting about her, they always had…if it wasn't about her, it was about how she wasn't his…

 _Sometimes I think I'm not his…it would make so much more sense…_ She sighed, tears stung her eyes. She felt like she wanted to cry all over again…she sniffled. He was wrong, she did show emotions. Just not around him.

" _What the fuck do you want me to do about it Damien?! Huh? What?!"_ Mary-Anne screeched, Roslind winced at the shrill of her voice. Damien was silent for a long moment.

" _You fucked another man Mary-Anne. You went behind my back, and screwed another man while I was deployed. How the fuck do you expect me to trust you ever again?"_ Silence.

" _Get the fuck out of my house Damien. I never want to see you ever again. Rose and I hate you. We have for the last eight years. You think you can control me, for the rest of my life?!"_ Roslind could picture her mother, finally standing up for herself, and not just her.

 _Big mistake…_ Roslind tossed the covers off her, her feet touched her carpeted floor. She waited, perhaps Damien had finally calmed down, maybe there wouldn't be a huge physical fight. Just verbal. She waited…counting down from one hundred. Sure, she had her issues, but her mother fought with Damien day in and day out…no matter how many times she tried to break it up, standing up for her mother, it never worked. Something always happened later that night. The meatloaf was a little dry, the fried chicken wasn't crispy enough. The soup was too hot…

 _God, I remember when the soup was too hot. He picked up that pot and slung it at mom…she got third degree burns all over her arms and legs. Thankfully none on her face._ Roslind took a deep breath in. The silence dragged on for a moment longer, she was left alone with her own thoughts. Rubbing her scars that ran up her entire arm. It happens so infrequently…only when she couldn't stand the bottled-up emotions screaming at her.

 _It feels like two people screaming at me, in each ear. One telling me how fat I am, the other how inadequate I am…both always seemed to win. No matter how much I try to fight it. I just buckle down, slice myself open and I have a moment of silence. The silence and darkness so beautiful, I want it, more and more…over and over…I never wish to stop. Sometimes the blood is so heavy, I worry I might've done something wrong…_ Roslind looked up from the carpet to the analog clock that hung in her room. She never once stopped sleeping without a night light. It wasn't because she feared the dark, it was inside the darkness that scared her. At times, she would look out her window and see a man without a face staring at her.

 _Maybe it's just my anxiety and paranoia that sets me off…_ She rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself up. Her body trembled hard. She couldn't stand the thought of that faceless man, standing in the corner of her room, staring at her. There would be times, she would just watch him from afar, or when she was out shopping with her mother, she would feel that pinpricking sensation throughout her body. She would look over her shoulder, and see that white face staring at her. There would be times it would freak her out, other times it would comfort her. She had gotten used to it after a while…but…there was something about this that made her uneasy…tonight, being one of them. She looked out her window, seeing the rolling clouds covering the moon. The sky turned a darker black than usual. Roslind stood, her nightgown flowed over her knees. She placed her fingertips to the windowpane. Her eyes looking out over the dark forest. Within her chest, she felt a stronger pull to the dense forestry then she had ever felt before. Her heart beckoned her to run to the sanctuary.

 _I haven't been there in so long to paint, I almost forgotten about it…_ She tilted her head, her hair falling over her shoulders to cover her breasts. She kept watching the wind kiss the tops of the trees, moving them ever so slightly. A summer storm was brewing. Roslind knew, it was going to be a bad one…her eyes kept looking through the forest, a place she had called home many a times before. Her heart longed for her to go back…she wanted to set up her easel and just paint. She missed it too much. Roslind pushed her window open, the cool breeze passed over her face. She sat down on the edge of the window, one leg hanging out. Swinging. She would normally sit out on the balcony and watch the forest, but tonight…she just felt like sitting on her window and watch the storm roll in.

Within the darkness of the night, she felt as if her eyes caught the attention of someone else. Someone far away, staring at her. Her body reacted long before her mind could catch up. Her breathing became rapid, and she felt those eyes peer through the forest and watch her. Her lips parted for a moment. Her heart rolled within her ribcage, her skin prickled and goose bumps rose. She leaned back and held that gaze, whoever or whatever it was didn't cause any fear to spiral within her; if anything, it caused a deep desire to spark within her. Something she had never felt with anyone else. She leaned back, allowing the cool summer breeze to cool her flushed skin. She didn't know who, or what it was…but whatever it was, it caught her interest.

She leaned back, lightening danced in between the clouds. She looked up to watch the storm, the gaze she felt followed it as well. She felt as if they were two lost souls, meaning to find each other. Roslind was a sucker for gothic romance, something she had always wanted: at least a prince charming to come find her, sweep her off her feet and carry her and her mother away from this hell hole.

"Please, if you can hear me…whoever you are. Save me someday. I'm so tired of this." She sighed softly.

"I want us to be happy, I don't know who you are, I know you're watching me from afar. That's okay. Truly it is…" She looked away from the rolling storm clouds to the forest.

"What are you afraid of?" She asked.

 _This is stupid, I'm talking to myself._ She swung her foot, back and forth.

 _So, you think._ She sighed softly, laying her head against the corner. She closed her eyes, enjoying the soft kisses of wind touching her cheeks.

" _Mary-Anne, I could give two fucks less that you two hate me or not. My name is on the lease. You just can't kick me out like that!"_ Damien's howl brought her back to the real world. Her head snapped over to her door, she left it open just enough for her to hear the fighting.

" _I don't care, go find a hotel. I'm sure someone will let you in."_ Her mother bit back, Roslind was ready to pounce if the fight had gotten any worse then what it was…

" _You dumb bitch, why the hell would you cast me out? I'm the only thing in this life that would give two fucks about you, and that whore upstairs!"_ Again, she winced, she could hear the anger within her mother's voice. What she heard next, made her jump to action. It was Damien slamming her mother against the wall. Her mother let out a cry, shattering of a picture frame…Roslind was on her feet in a second. She pulled her door open, she took the few steps that her door was from the main stairs. She looked down, seeing Damien's hand wrapped around her mother's throat. Roslind let out a scream, Damien's head snapped over to look at her. His eyes were rimmed red from binge drinking. She could almost see the fumes coming off him.

"Let my mom go. Now." She snapped.

Because of what Damien was, she never once feared him. The longer she kept up the 'hardass' act, the less interested he was. Yet his eyes landed on her, and she saw that disgusting hunger he had begun having the last few years. She stepped down the stairs.

"I said, let my mom go Damien." She ordered, his eyes narrowed at her. He stared at her ash blonde hair, her round apple shaped face, those violet eyes, and her pursed lips. She was a rather plump girl. And he was eyeing her curves. She tilted her chin, her mouth set in a frown. He had been looking at her like this for a while now.

"Roslind go back upstairs. Now." Mary-Anne snapped.

Mary-Anne and Roslind had looked like twins. For the exception, one had blue eyes, the other had violet. Roslind stayed on the last three stairs, staring Damien down.

"I said go back upstairs now!" She screeched, Roslind looked at her mother, seeing the damaged that had been dealt. Mary-Anne's right eye was swollen shut. Her lip was busted and bleeding, her nose broken again for the third time, her eye socket looked fractured, and her left eye wasn't looking that much better either. Roslind kept her face stoic, she just looked from her mother to Damien.

"Get your hands off her, now." She snapped, Damien had red shaggy hair, thin lips, and a beard that had seemed to grow over night. He might've been attractive once before; however, with months and years of alcohol and substance abuse he seemed so much older than his forty years. He looked from Mary-Anne back to Roslind.

"And if I do?" His hand that was wrapped around her throat grew tight, Mary-Anne's pale white face grew red, her lips turning blue. Roslind closed her eyes and lowered her head. In that moment, he jumped on her. He had dropped Mary-Anne and he grabbed a handful of Roslind's hair. Pulling her down the rest of the way. Roslind didn't allow herself to scream, she closed her eyes and allowed him to place the pain onto her. Any way shape or form, to make sure her mother was going to be safe. She had refused to see her mother harmed any longer. Damien tossed her down onto the glass coffee table. The moment her back connected to the glass, the table became a million razors, slicing into her soft flesh. She felt the impact and the millions of slivers over her skin. Mary-Anne was crying, begging for Damien to stop. Yet Roslind opened her eyes, and looked at him. Slowly pushing herself up from the glass bed.

"Is that all you got?" She stared at him, her violet eyes empty. Damien stepped up to her, bringing his hand back he smacked her across the face. Her head turned to the left at the force of the slap. Her cheek stung, she could taste blood in her mouth. He grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled with all his might, Roslind felt her hair start to rip from her scalp. She reached up to grab his wrist. He just tossed her back onto the floor, in that moment of her trying to move away from him. He was on her, wrapping his hands around her throat. His long fingers easily captured her tiny neck. He pushed himself down on top of her, she just stared at him. Though her air was being cut off, she made sure she watched every moment of it.

"Does this get you off?" She asked, he blinked his brown eyes staring at her.

"What?" He was caught off-guard.

"Do you have to do this, to show your power? Because your cock is too small?" She cracked a grin.

"You're beating up women, because you can't stand not being in control?" She watched the fire ignite within his eyes. He pushed down harder, she didn't even make a sound. She allowed him to choke her. Roslind took in short, sharp gasps of air. Spots began floating within her vision. She tried reaching down to his belt, trying to find his service pistol. Her fingers touched the grip of his gun, her hands started to grow numb. Her breathing heavy…

She grasped it. With a single pull, she pulled it free from its holster. The moment she did, she brought it up. Damien let out a slight gasp of surprise. Though her vision was blurry, her head swimming and she felt dizzy as can be, Roslind felt the comforting weight of the gun within her hand. She pressed it against her father's chest. The weight came off her throat, she flicked the safety off. In her half and half state, she didn't feel him being shoved off from her. All she did was pull the trigger. The gun jumped in her hand, forcing her to drop it to the ground. The warmth of blood sprayed across her face. It took her a second to blink away the tears and spots as she got her breathing back to normal. She pushed the gun away from herself.

 _Finally, I got rid of that fucker…_ She rubbed the blood away from her face. She laughed. She finally did it.

 _I did it…I finally did it. We can be free now._ Looking away from the gun, she saw Damien standing by the stairs, while she looked over and saw her mom lying out on the ground holding her stomach. Her breathing heavy. Roslind screamed.

"Mom!" On her hands and knees, she crawled over to her, watching the blood surface and fall over her hands. She watched Mary-Anne's eye roll around in her head. Her body shook as she tried breathing. Roslind moved her mother's hands as he replaced them with her own. She pushed down trying to keep her from bleeding out. She looked over to Damien, who stood there staring at Roslind.

"You tried shooting me…" His voice trailed off, Roslind barred her teeth.

"And I missed." She looked back at her mother.

"You're a field medic help me!" She screamed, closing her eyes tears flowed down her face.

 _Oh god, I shot my own mother…what the fuck am I going to do? What am I going to tell the police?_ Her mind kept firing a million miles an hour, new things kept popping up.

 _Tell them the truth you idiot! Tell them how Damien kept abusing your mother. The one time you tried to step in, she pushed you off and the gun went off._ Roslind watched her mother look at her, the smile on her lips grew slightly.

"It's alright. I don't feel the pain anymore. Just let it go." Her voice faded in an out. Roslind kept shaking her head.

"No, if I do that you'll die." She kept pressure on the wound, and her mother's face paled more.

"That's alright if I die…I'll be better off protecting you that way. I failed as a mother. I couldn't even protect you from your own father." She laughed, coughing.

"Hush mom, don't talk." Mary-Anne touched Roslind's arm.

"He won't allow you to tell the truth. He won't let you go…" She moaned lightly.

"He'll never let you go. You must run, run as far away as you possibly can." Her breathing grew heavier, more rapid.

"I'm going to die, one way or another. You tell the police I did it. I've already written a suicide note anyway. It'll tell everything that needs to be told…" Her grip grew tight. Leaning up Mary-Anne whispered into Roslind's ear.

"Your life is about to change drastically. Whatever you do, do not be afraid. The truth will be told one way or another…" Slowly she laid back down, Damien was on his phone speaking to the 9-1-1 operator. Mary-Anne had a smile upon her face she looked to her daughter.

"Let it go…let me bleed out Roslind. Please…end my suffering." Roslind kept shaking her head, her heart heaved.

"No mom. I'm not going to let you die on me…" She croaked, Mary-Anne's hand slowly slipped down her arm. Her hand fells to her side.

"It doesn't hurt you know…" She whispered.

"Mom stop…" Roslind cried.

"Dying really doesn't hurt. You just, don't feel anything anymore…" Her blue eyes stared at the ceiling.

"It's actually peaceful." Roslind felt the warmth of blood on her knees.

"Yes, paramedics and cops. We had a break in. My wife had gotten shot…" Damien was walking back and forth pacing. Roslind stared at her mother, whose eyes had dilated. Slowly she let her stomach go, staring at her mom.

"Mom…?" She whispered, reaching forward her blood-stained fingers touched Mary-Anne's cheek.

"Mommy…?" She cried, Roslind felt the smallest of breaths leave her mother's nose. She watched as her mother's chest stopped rising and falling. Her eyes welled up once more, she placed her hands to Mary-Anne's chest and started pushing down. She had taken CPR the year before, she knew what to do.

"Please mom, you can't die on me. It wasn't my fault. I didn't mean to hit you…" She kept pushing, then doing mouth to mouth. She placed her head to her mother's chest, nothing.

"Come on mom…" She went back to chest compressions.

"Don't leave me here with him. You have to protect me…" She kept pushing, she watched a single tear fall from Mary-Anne's eye. Roslind kept shaking her head.

"No…No…don't you dare!" She screamed, pounding at Mary-Anne's chest. Trying to jump start her heart. Nothing.

Thunder rolled as the rain crashed against the window, she watched her mother slip away before her. Roslind collapsed against her chest, sobbing. She held onto her mother's corpse with every bit of strength in her body. Her own chest heaved as she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, please…please forgive me." She held onto her mother's blouse with a death grip. The cooling blood on her own skin made her shiver. Damien hung up the phone, he was staring at her intently.

"I guess it's just going to be you and me from now on Rose." At the sound of her name, she stared up at him.

"Don't you DARE call me that, you monster!" She screamed, Damien had a sick grin on his lips.

"Me? A monster? I'm not the one who killed your mother." He chuckled, Roslind screamed at the very top of her lungs. The scream sent him slightly off balance for a moment.

"If you didn't beat her, I wouldn't have to use force!" Her voice kept cracking. She couldn't breathe, her chest felt as if it was caving in on her. She wanted her mother back, and she wanted to escape this hell with her.

Now, that was never going to happen.

"You took her pain away. That's all you did. Now, I have you all to myself child…" His grin grew wide.

"I wonder how much play time we will have…" He was walking over to her, she pulled her mother up, and laid her on her lap.

"Leave me the fuck alone, or I swear to god I'll tell the cops everything that happened here." Her eyes stared at him, while Damien just laughed.

"So, you'll end up going to prison for manslaughter? Do you really think that's wise?" He knelt, staring Roslind down.

"If I were you girl, I'd do everything I tell you. If you do, you'll avoid prison and a prosecution." He gave that sick grin again, and she felt sick to herself.

"It's only right I serve time, I killed my mother!" She screeched, Damien shook his head slowly.

"I won't allow you, someone has to take your mother's place. And you're the only one left. Miranda isn't here, and you're just as beautiful as your mother. Maybe a little fat, but I can get over that." His grin spread again.

"Oh, the fun I'll have with you."

Sirens filled the air around her, she looked away from Damien and slowly she stroked her mother's hair.

 _I'll find a way-out mom…I promise I will. I won't let you down. I'll listen to him for now…I will get out of this. And I will be at peace…with your blood on my hands...I hope you'll forgive me one-day mom…I'm so sorry…_ She looked up at Damien who was waiting for an answer.

"Fine, I'll listen to you…just tell me what to do and I'll do it…" She was gritting her teeth, she didn't want to do anything that he told her…but she had to do it, for her mother's sake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roslind was sitting on her window again, staring out at the forest. Those eyes were watching her as she watched it. Her fingers ran over the new scars that laid across her arms. Some were from her, and other were from her father. The abuse grew worse than before, just a few hours earlier he had her pinned down on the stairs. Bashing her head against it; her head ached, her eyes were bruised and her nose was broken. Her ribs, each time she took a breath in, felt tight and her lung felt punctured. Roslind, watched the sun rise over the forest casting a beautiful red glow. Her eyes had long since grown dry, she had cried all the tears she could. The moment she bit down on her lip she winced at the pain. She re-opened the slit on her lower lip, blood trailed over her chin and she could taste it on her tongue. Roslind had grown used to the copper taste. She laid her head back, a goose egg formed on the left lower side of her head. Her eyes were heavy, she was tired…yet each time she tried to sleep, he would come into her room and beat her.

 _Was this what mom had gone through? Every single night, for however long they were together?_ She closed her eyes for a moment, the gaze roamed over her bruised and battered body. The eyes made her body feel a little better. However, the sound of her bedroom door being pushed opened made her look over. He was standing there, Damien, leaning heavily against the door frame. Watching her with careful brown eyes.

"What are you doing in that window?" He asked, she just stared at him. She had grown mute, ever since that night, six months ago. Sleep and speaking had been a lost cause. No matter how much she screamed, no one heard her. She saw fumes come from his mouth. He was out on a drinking binge again…she wanted to tell him to stop, and pay the electricity bill…but he wouldn't listen to her. He would try to shut her up anyway. So, she was just seen and not heard.

"Someone's going to see you up there and call the cops. Do you want that?" He asked, she just looked at him. Her violet eyes looking him over. She knew what was coming, and she was ready. Damien walked further into her room, and she was right. His hand reached out and he grabbed her by her hair forcing her out into the hallway. Her socks slipped over the oiled wood, she tried grabbing onto his shirt to regain her footing. Instead, he forced her back down onto the floor. The cleaning solution burnt her eyes and nose, singing her nose hair. He was laughing at her, taking the back of her head, he slammed her face down against the floor.

"You thought I was done with you, didn't you?" He whispered into her ear. She kept silent, her eyes remained open and she took the beating that was to come. She wanted to beg him to stop, she was already in so much pain…her body felt as if it was starting to shut down. She felt as if she was just giving up, not caring anymore.

 _I'm going to join you soon mom. I know I am…_ His grip was strong as he pulled her head back up, blood trickled down her brow and into her eye forcing her to keep it close. The pain of her ash blonde hair being ripped from her scalp finally made her wince.

"About time I got something out of you. You're no fun." He licked the river of blood on her face. Finally, Roslind tried to break free. She wasn't going to give up just yet. Her vocal chords had been hardly used the last six months, she opened her mouth and let out a scream so loud it caught him off guard. Damien grasped the back of her neck, forcing her to stop trashing. He was on top of her, sitting on her lower back.

"Keep screaming Rose. It feels so good to hear you scream…finally I'm getting somewhere with you." He slowly started to pet her.

"Do you know how good this feels? Feeling you underneath me?" He reached behind him, grasping her glutes. Roslind's eyes widened, her mouth opened into a silent scream. Her vocal chords had given out, he was rubbing her right cheek with an open palm. She looked at him, her eyes begging him to stop.

"Don't worry, Daddy'll take care of you." She bucked, forcing him to go off balance. Damien fell back his back striking the floor. Roslind got her feet. She was running to the staircase. Damien watched her try running down the stairs.

"Fuck you!" Roslind screamed, Damien's eyes darkened as he smiled. He grabbed her shirt and pulled her back up. He chucked Roslind to the side with ease, her back cracked against the wall. Her spine buckled underneath her weight, he wasn't even using half of his strength.

 _Fuck these hurts…_ her eyes closed, her mouth filled with blood and she saw spots within the darkness of her eyes. She was like a rag doll that had no weight for him. She slid down to the hardwood floor, her head slightly slumped. Her ribs screamed in protest at every breath she took. Damien knelt to her, lightly slapping her across the face. When her eyes opened, she stared at him with a dribble of blood dripping down her lip. The sheetrock had cracked at the sheer force of her body slamming against it. His eyes were darkened, his smile wide. Roslind's head was spinning her eye lids were closing. He slapped her across the face again, she shook her head and opened her eyes. The pain was skyrocketing with each breath she took. He was smiling, sweating and breathing heavily. Her head was swimming, she was trying to get back to her feet.

"You keep trying to run away from me. I'll always find you, and you'll always come back. One way or another." She stared at him, hatred filling her eyes.

"Good hate me, it'll make things so much easier for you. When I finally kill you." He was getting up, his knees popping. He stood to the side, waiting. Roslind looked to him, and to her escape. She was up and on her feet as fast as she could, Damien just smiled. She was at the landing, he went right behind her.

"Down bitch." He kicked her square in the back, Roslind yelped. Wrapping her arms and hands around her head, to cover her face. She struck every single step on the way down. Her body thumped with each stair. Her ribs caved, cracked, and broke. The fall lasted no more than thirty seconds however; it felt as if she was falling forever. The moment she landed in her living room, she laid out. Feeling the pulsating pain. Roslind tried keeping her breathing regulated.

 _Ow…ow…fuck…fuck…he's going to kill me. He's going to fucking murder me at this rate. What am I going to do…?_ She laid on her stomach opening her eyes, all she could see was red from the blood that covered her face.

"Roll over, on your back." He snapped, with her eyes closed she rolled over. Relieving the pressure that was being placed upon her ribs and stomach. When she looked at him, she saw his boot lifting. With a light cry, she rolled back over onto her side. His foot came down, just barely missing her face.

 _He was going to Nazi stomp me! I must get out of here!_ Roslind looked at the front door, it was right there. She just had to get to her feet…

 _Come on girl, you can do it. The doors right there! Get up!_ Wobbling she got to her feet, her mouth was swollen, her head was pounding, but she felt as if she could do it. With a final burst of energy, she was running. Damien tried to catch up to her, to reach out to her. But she was just a hair faster than him; with all her strength, she pulled the door open. Out on the porch and down the stairs, her bare feet slapped against the concreate, and onto the sun warmed asphalt. He was running right behind her, screaming.

"Get back here whore!" It was on the top of his lungs, and she didn't care. She kept pumping her arms, her sides screaming at her to stop. Her body flushed and a cold chill ran through her body. Roslind fell onto her knees, before getting back up and running again. The streets passed her, the morning light casted a glow onto the tops of the trees. She knew where she wanted to go, she knew she had to go there. The place he was always watching, the place she had felt the safest at…the one place she knew she would get lost at. Into the forest. She had to reach the forest.

"Stop running Rose!" Damien screamed, she could smell his sweat along with the fresh pine. She took a sharp turn and crawled up a small hill. Briar bushes scratched at her already bruised skin, pulled and yanked at her night dress. She didn't care. Crawling underneath a chain link fence, Damien dropped to his knees and wrapped his hand around her ankle. Roslind rolled over, bringing her other foot back and gave a solid kick. Damien let her ankle go, and fell back onto his rump. He stared at her, slightly dazed. Roslind was back on her stomach, army crawling underneath the fence. She was through, she was in the forest. She was finally there once again. She crawled a few more feet before breathing hard. Leaning against a rather large tree, she closed her eyes.

 _I made it, I can't believe I made it…thank god…I thought I was going to die…_ She turned her head to spit, a thick coagulated pile of goo. She laid her head back. Everything thumped, everything sung with the most pain she had ever felt.

 _Other than losing mom…_ She closed her eyes, feeling the stinging pain of tears. She kept her hand against her ribcage. She pushed down and yelped. She couldn't even touch her sides without wincing. She took a slow, deep breath. Feeling one, two…three cracked ribs, and at least four on the other side broken. Within her ears she could hear a deep ringing, behind her eyes she could almost see static, and taste it. Her body started shutting down, one bit after another. She was bleeding in places she didn't even know you could bleed in.

 _So, this is how it ends huh? I escape him, and I'm left to die…_ She laughed a short bitter laugh.

"Is this my karma, for letting you die?" She looked out into the forest. It was so thick, the sun had troubles piercing through the tops of the trees. The moment Roslind closed her eyes, her chest moved slowly. A deep dreamless sleep took over her, her body had felt weighted down. She could only listen to the crickets chirping around her, and the soft song birds singing. It made her muscles relax. The pain shooting through her body slowly forgotten.

"This is so…so nice…" She whispered, the darkness took hold of her, forcing into the dark slumber once more.

Roslind could hear the static around her, lulling her, relaxing her. Her head fell to her shoulder, falling into unconsciousness.

…

He watched with morbid curiosity at the girl crawling through his forest. She was filled with such fear it filled the hunger. Yet he tilted his head slightly, underneath all that blood she was a rather attractive creature. There were times he would look from his forest and see her, sitting in her window and staring out into his home. He couldn't help but feel intrigued at who this human was. He could feel her sadness a mile away, while most would fear the unknown she seemed to take it in strides.

He watched her lay back against the tree, she was tired, her soul was tired. He watched her with careful eyes. Though she was asleep, there was something internally wrong with her. What he couldn't quite tell. He would have to get a doctor to look her over. Crossing his arms, he saw the blood dripping from her mouth. The woman was bleeding internally, that much he could tell. Her ribs were broken. Several of them. Whoever beat her, beat her good. He leaned against his tree to watch her a moment longer, to be sure she had no harm intended for his home. He couldn't really risk coming out in broad daylight…though she needed medical care. She needed help.

 _And you, are going to help her? A human?_ He lifted his chin looking her over once more. She was on the verge of knocking on deaths door. He looked up to the sky, a shift in the biometric pressure…

 _Another summer storm is on its way…_ He took a deep breath and saw her body shudder in another wave of pain. She looked so small…so fragile. There was something internal wrong with her, he could just see it by the pain on her face. She tried so hard to relax, and get some sleep…

 _Should I do something?_ He watched her chest rise, shudder, and fall. Tears fell from the corners of her eyes. He started shaking his head.

 _No, she's too gone. By the time I get her help, she'll be dead._ He was about to turn away from the young girl, when she cried out.

"I know you're there…help me please." The sound of her voice stopped him, the notes from her sweet lips paralyzed him for a moment. Slender turned to look at her, her eyes were closed and yet she was still speaking.

"Please, I need help…I had to get away from him…" The girl pleaded to him. When he turned to look at her face on, she slowly lifted her head laying it back against the tree.

"I'm not dead yet…" She reached up wiping the blood away from her mouth. She couldn't see him, he knew it. But she knew he was there.

"I can feel you staring at me…it's a bit unnerving…considering I don't know what you look like." A small smile came across her lips before she started to drift in and out again. She began to mumble something else.

 _I have no idea what this human think she's doing…asking me for help._ He crossed his arms, the rumble of thunder above his head caught his attention. He looked up to the skies, the clouds rolled in. He sighed to himself.

 _I'm going to regret this aren't I…?_ He started shaking his head slowly, uncrossing his arms before stepping up to the young girl.

 _Stop._ He froze, he looked down at her with a slight tilt to his head.

 _Wouldn't her broken, battered body be the most beautiful thing you've ever seen? Just think about it, watching her decay in your beautiful garden._ He knitted his brows together.

 _No, I don't like that._ He knelt next to her, gently he moved the hair away from her face. He saw how battered she was, he sucked in air. He was surprised she was still hanging on, but she was. Slender just gave a light tilt to his head again looking her over. She was a beautiful creature, she would've been vibrant if she wasn't dying. There was something different about her, about this human being…but what was it?

 _What is it that's drawing me into you…you're just…a human aren't you?_ He gave it one last thought.

 _I can kill on a whim, without a second thought. But you. I can't seem to kill you. You're radiant…_ He dipped his arms underneath her, pulling her body up to his chest. She let out a soft cry of pain. Her face contorted in pain, he could smell her blood…it made his stomach growl. He wanted to taste her. He tried keeping her away from his chest, it was awkward and hard for him to carry her properly.

 _Just carry her damn it. It's not like it's going to kill you._ He looked at her again, seeing the pain cross her face. She was in so much agony, he couldn't help but feel slight sympathy for the human. Being as gentle as he could he pulled her to his chest, he watched her breathe. Her breathing sounded as if she has liquid within her ribs.

 _She could've really fucked herself up…_ His eyes wondered down, seeing her for all she was.

The first drops of summer rain fell from the skies, looking away from her body and face he saw the rolling clouds overhead. For that moment time stood still, he couldn't help but wonder if what he was doing was right, saving a human…

 _If I let her die, no one would miss her…right?_ He kept pondering about his decision.

 _It's not too late to just leave her here. Allow someone else to find her._ A sense of foreboding crashed into him.

 _No one will look for her, no one will want to find her. She would die here, alone and frightened. This young girl, has no one…_ With a deep sigh, Slender looked the young girl over, sleeping fitfully within his arms. Was what he doing, right…? It was against all code and conduct. Against all that was _him_. He set the rules, and the rules were meant to be followed…

 _But she's different._ He was confused as to why he was hesitating so much…

 _Other than she's a human. A…rather attractive one._ Slender groaned.

"Thank you…" The words came from her swollen lips; rain came down in heavy sheets. Her gown clung to her body. He walked forward, ignoring her voice. He wouldn't be tempted by a human. He wouldn't allow it.

"I haven't done anything for you. And I won't." The voice that came from him sounded cold, empty…he didn't like it. It wasn't him.

…

The voice she heard made her blood catch fire. The moment he picked her up, through the pain she knew she was going to be safe. He was strong, the muscles in his arms were large his chest was built, and he was tall. Whoever this person was, hesitated on helping her. She could feel the tension within him. Hear it as he spoke to her, in his touch. She couldn't blame him, she was ugly without the swollen face she would hate to see how she looked now. Roslind knew she had sticks, mud and leaves in her hair. Rain may have washed away the blood on her face, but not the pain. It hurt a lot. Her head felt as if she was kicked by a horse, her nose was sore, her lips were swollen and dry; however, within this man's arms she felt safer than she ever had. His voice was so beautiful it made her want to weep. Her lips were so dry, she tried to lick them. She tasted her own tears and blood. Her stomach revolted, she became nauseous. A soft burst of static went through her ears, Roslind cried out. The pain became that much worse.

"What are you…?" Her throat dry, made her voice crack. She sounded almost like a pre-pubescent boy. He made no notion that he heard her, each time she tried opening her eyes her vision blurred, and her head ached that much worse. Each time she swallowed all she tasted was blood and vomit. The time she managed to look at him, she could make out a black tuxedo with a bright white undershirt and a blindingly red tie.

 _Is this death? Is he leading me into the afterlife?_ She moved slightly in his arms, she screamed in pain. He stopped.

"Stop moving, it'll hurt less." His voice was cold to her. She didn't understand why.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you…" She swallowed again.

 _It would make sense if he was death…_

"Are you death?" She asked, she felt the laugh within his chest.

"I'm not Death, believe me. If I was, I would've ended your suffering a long time ago. And unfortunately, now is not your time to die." She felt a smile touch her lips, at least she wasn't going to die, not yet anyway.

"At least you're not going to kill me…" She croaked, he laughed at her again.

"Not yet. You haven't given me a reason to kill you." He watched the smile fall from her lips. She was so busted up, he couldn't tell if she was beautiful or not. The only thing that showed what she had looked like, was her facial structure. When her eyes opened, and she looked up at him. He watched the shock spread across her face, her mouth opened into a scream. She blinked a few times. The terror in her eyes made him happy. He lifted his chin and smiled to himself.

Roslind saw the indents were his eyes should've been, his high cheekbones, the chiseled jawline, indent where his nose would've been, and his brows. He had no face, at all. Though scared shitless Roslind tried her best to keep still.

 _Oh fuck…fuck…fuck…who the fuck is this thing?_ Her body recoiled as she shivered in terror. She started feeling lightheaded, tears tumbled down her cheeks.

 _Oh god, he's going to kill me. I'm going to be brutally murdered. I think I would've rather be killed by internal bleeding…what does he want with me?_ Her scream faded into her throat, he stopped walking. She watched the lightening arc across the sky, and she could see how _pale_ he was. He was whiter then a sheet of paper. Yet she felt no ill intent. At least not yet.

 _Who is he…?_ She watched him look from her face back up, he was walking again. They were surrounded by the forest, where no one would hear her cry for help. Not like she had any other choice. No one would come looking for her, no one would want to find her…

 _Maybe Miranda, but we haven't spoken since mom's death…_ Her fear diminished, being replaced with guilt.

 _Mom…I think death would be alright…you told me it was painless…_ She swallowed back the lump in her throat. She didn't want to think about it right now. She had to keep concentrating on him, on who this person was, and why he was helping her.

 _Maybe because you stumbled into his home?_ A soft sob left her lips. He only glanced down at her, Roslind swore she saw sympathy mocked on his faceless face.

…

Her crying sent a chill throughout his body, not in a good way either. Each time he looked down at her, he couldn't help but wince. As much as he loathed humans, who they are, what they're like…and how disgusting they are. This one, in his arms seemed different. The terror he saw within her eyes when she looked at him, gave him some happiness. Yet…he still felt this cold stone drop into his chest. The young girl was covered in filth, the least he could do was clean her up.

 _I should get Smiley to patch her up and look her over…I know I said I wouldn't do anything to help her…but she looks so…so…fragile…she's been through so much as is. I could at least give her a comfortable death. Give her some mercy._ He sighed softly.

"Do you know your name?" He asked, her eyes never wavered away from him, she kept staring. He scoffed.

"It's rude to stare." He added, she attempted to swallow again.

"Roslind…" She murmured. He nodded.

"Do you know what day it is?" He asked, her brows knitted together. Shaking her head slowly.

"Do you know how you got here?" He stepped over a branch that laid out on the forest ground. She again shook her head no.

"I don't remember…" He gave her a slight look.

"Do you feel sleepy, nauseous, dizzy and or lightheaded?" Her eyes fell to his chest, they glazed over slightly.

"All of them." She replied.

"You have a concussion, a few broken ribs, a broken collarbone, a possible punctured lung, and a few lacerations to your head. When we get to my home, I'll call a friend to come help patch you up and look you over." He ducked an oncoming branch, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful her eyes were. They were the most interesting shade of violet he ever saw. It caught him off guard. When the lightening stuck, he saw the different shades of purple and blue. Her face however, was a different story. He couldn't tell what she looked like through the beating she got.

She reached out and touched his chin, slithering warmth traveled from his stomach to the center of his chest. He looked down at her, her eyes filled with astonishment. As if she still couldn't believe he was even real. He didn't want the feeling to cause a misjudgment.

 _The moment she's better she's gone._ He didn't want her to hang out any longer then she needed. He wouldn't allow her to see who he was.

 _So, what if she does? It's not like she's some dog. I should just drop her now, leave her where she is._ He sighed softly, at least she didn't talk much. From the scars that littered her body, this had been going on for years. Who knows for how long, whether they were self-inflected or put on her by another human, he couldn't tell. It wasn't his business. This girl, this Roslind has years of battle scars all over her. The scratches she had on her legs, and upper arms were from briar bushes; some however look much deeper than scratches. They to him, look as if they were self-mutilation. She reminded him of _her_.

 _No, don't think about her. Not right now. Right now, you have this young human to attend to. You need to focus, get home and help patch her up. You can't afford another distraction. She's not the same as her. This young creature is different. You're getting over her, that's all that matters._ His jaw tightened, he couldn't believe he allowed himself to think about her like that.

"I'm sorry for being a burden…" Roslind whispered, her voice caught him off-guard. He was so into his own thoughts, he had almost forgotten she was still with him. He looked down at her broken, bloody face and looked away. It disgusted him. There was nothing more he could do for her, not till he returned home. He tried his best not to look at the white gown clinging to her body. He still managed to steal a look or two. The young human had a very attractive body, she Roslind was very curvy. Not fat by any means. She did have large globes for breasts, wide hips, athletic looking legs, she didn't have a flat stomach. He didn't mind. Skinnier humans repulsed him. If only her face wasn't so broken. She was over all very voluptuous, he wanted to lick his lips and devour her. His internal alarms were ringing.

 _No. No. Don't think like that. She's human. A human. Don't look at her like that, don't think about her like that. She's off limits._ Still he looked her over again.

 _I have no compassion for her race, yes, her eyes are beautiful. They could melt you if she looked at you. Do you really need this? You're heartless, a devil, a demon. You can't do this. She's a_ _ **human**_ _. A race that needs to be extinct. Yet you're helping one…why? Is this to get back at_ her _? To show her that you can move on?_ He sighed faintly. It was true, he was heartless. He hadn't had a working heart in a long time. This young girl, Roslind within his arms…made him feel _warmth_. Each night, when he would look from his home to the moon, he would feel a warmth spreading through his body. Like someone was looking at him, seeing him as well.

 _I'll let her lick her wounds and make her leave. I won't allow myself to be in danger from this._ She wasn't heavy in his arms, yet he kept forgetting she was there. He kept getting lost into his own world, in his own mind…in his own self-pity.

 _And if you need to go hunt? You'll come back with blood on you, she'll get scared and run off. She'll see the monster you really are. What then?_ The silence drew on within his brain. Internal alarms.

 _You're a monster. Not Romeo saving Juliet. You're a creature. A something, not a someone. You tried loving once, and you ended up broken and alone. Do you wish for this to happen again? You show your true self, shit will hit the fan and it's over. You will be alone, like you were made to be. Is this what you want?_ He looked down at her, saw how dirty she was. He admitted to himself he felt revolted at watching her die. But, why? Why did he feel disgusted at watching her life dim before him? He stopped his pursuit to his home, standing in the middle of a clearing he stood still. Listening to her shallow breathing, to the wind…tapping rain.

 _Crunch_

He turned slowly, time passed. Slender waited patiently for the sound to return. It was too heavy to be a deer, or some other animal. Someone else was there, waiting for his return.

"Whose there?" He held Roslind a bit closer to his body. She whimpered gently. He watched her nose begin to drip with blood. He looked to the tops of the trees, to the branches. Waiting. He knew they were no longer alone. He knew, someone else was there, watching, waiting.

"Hehehe…" A male's laughter came from behind. He turned, watching a figure jump from the branch above him. He landed with a light thud. He knew someone was following them, from the moment he found her, lying against the tree.

"I see you found the girl." He stood from his kneeling position. His long black hair covered most of his face, his white hoodie has been stained red and dark brown splotches. He stood straight, blue black skinny jeans, a cut smile into his white face. Black and white high-top shoes, the male's hair was slick with rain and it clung to his shoulders. He tilted his head, his cut smile didn't faze Slender, he just stared at him. He tilted his head slightly.

"What are you going to do with her now?" He asked, Slender made himself taller. Staring at the man.

"Jeff, I told you to leave my forest and never return. What are you doing here?" He snapped. Jeff cracked a wider smile.

"Her." He nodded to the girl.

"I've been watching her for some time now. I'm surprised she even ran in here. The chances of her surviving were little to none." He leaned slightly on his hip, staring at Slender holding the girl.

"I know your outlook on humans. Give me the girl, and I'll leave." Jeff looked at him and he looked to Roslind within his arms.

 _This is your chance. Drop her off to someone else, let her be someone else's burden._ He felt as if he was going to…

"No. She's my responsibility. I'll take care of her. Now leave Jeff, before I decide to kill you." Jeff shrugged sighing.

"I gave you a chance, and you didn't take it…so…" He reached into his hoodie pocket, presenting Slender a butcher knife. He tapped it on the palm of his hand.

"Last chance…" Jeff's smile turned to a frown.

"I'm not playing around. I want the girl." He narrowed his eyes at Slender, who gently laid Roslind out on a patch of moss. She looked at him, and to the man who had no eyelids and a cut smile, the fear within her eyes made his blood spike. Slender felt…odd looking at Roslind. When he stood he looked at Jeff.

"What makes you believe the girl is yours?" He asked. Jeff cackled, placing the tip of the knife to his lips.

"I found her first, we…we have a history. Roslind and I." He tilted his head slightly, giving her a look. Desire floated through his eyes, Slender stepped up. He felt a sudden pulse of anger smack into his chest. Parting his mouth his skin ripped in half exposing sharp teeth and a forked tongue. He let out a low, slow growl. Roslind started to sit up, staring at the two men. Her eyes were wide with absolute terror. Jeff was laughing.

"You think that little growl is going to scare me off?" He was walking to Slender, his knife pointed out.

"You don't deserve that girl, you won't treat her right. You're a monster, a creature…a demon. You don't know what love is, you've never felt it before. I have. I know I can treat her right. I'm doing this for your own good buddy. Give me the girl, and I won't slay you right in front of her." Slender growled louder.

Roslind covered her mouth and nose, coughing. Red dripped down her hand, she coughed harder. Jeff only gave her the smallest of glances.

"Look at you, you're making her sick. She needs a real doctor. Not you. What are you going to do with her injuries?" He gave a tilt to his head, looking Slender over.

"She's an angel, you're a demon. There's no way she would ever come to love you. Ever." He cracked a larger grin. The tall man grew larger, his muscles bursting from his suit, his anger raged within. He stared Jeff down, who made no impression of leaving.

"Besides, when did you start giving a shit about humans? I was led to believe you hated them. All of them."

Before Jeff could act, black appendages wrapped around his throat and waist. He yelped as they grew tight, Slender pulled the male to him. Bright white eyes stared at Jeff, as he opened his mouth to speak, saliva had covered his teeth and forked tongue. They were face to face, Jeff struggled to get out of his grasp. The dark black tentacles held him firm. Jeff started kicking at the air, Roslind watched with terrified eyes. She placed her stained hand to her ribs, trying to hold herself steady.

"You're scaring the human." Jeff smirked. Slender's growl turned to a scream.

"You leave her alone, you come near her…it'll be war." Jeff's face brightened in surprise.

"Consider this, your one and only warning Jeffery Woods. I see you in my forest, near my home…I'll rip your insides out and strangle you with them…" Jeff was laughing in his face, gore landed upon Slender's paste white skin, trickling down his face and cheeks.

"You said that once before…Adrian. And you failed to protect that girl…you will fail with this one too." His cheeks split as he smiled. Slender's eyes were wide his mouth agape as he howled. Slender flung Jeff, his body crashed landed against an old oak. Slender quickly placed his hand to his face, the skin coming together, hiding his true self. The man he had just flung moaned, trying to get himself back to his feet.

 _I don't have time to play his games today. I have other things to take care of._ He looked over his shoulder and saw Roslind sitting up, her face gone a pale white; sweat and rain rolled off her face like a shower. Slender was wasting too much time fucking around with Jeff. He leaned down, picking her back up into his arms.

"There's more of us out there, searching for her. Not just me. There will be people looking for her. You may think otherwise, but I know…I know many things. I have eyes everywhere." Jeff was standing, holding his own side. Slender was staring at him.

"Heed my words, I will not allow you to come near this girl. I'll bet my life on it. You will die before you get to lay a hand on her. She's my target. Not yours. Nor will she ever be." Jeff tilted his head back and groaned.

"You won't be able to protect her. You'll fail, just like you did with Jane. Did you see how well that went?" Slender cut him off with a growl.

"That's your fault. I never once allowed her out of my sight. You dragged her away from me, with lies and broken promises. I won't allow it to happen again. This girl, will be protected." He looked at Roslind, her eyes wide her body trembling. She was weak, her body frail and broken. He would get the help needed to fix her up. He would prove Jeff wrong, he wouldn't allow this human to die on him.

 _If you're going to die, I'll kill you myself, no one else will have you._ He kept her close to his chest, her own face buried into his ripped suit. He stared at Jeff who just laughed at him.

"You'll fail again. And I'll be the one to make you fail." He was turning his back away from him, disappearing into the shadows. He watched him for a moment longer.

"I don't want to die, don't let him kill me…" She whispered against his chest, he felt her warm breath against his skin. He felt his stomach heave and his chest become engulfed in flames. This woman knew something, she had too. Why else would she be making him feel this way?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gently he laid her out on the couch, Roslind broke out in a feverish sweat. Doctor Smiley walked through the moment he laid her out. He looked up to see him carrying a large duffle bag. His red eyes connected with Slender. He only nodded. His black hair clung to his neck while he wore a doctor's surgical mask with a bright smile drawn on it. He was the most human serial killer he had ever seen, and was a real doctor. Smiley walked around the couch and in front of him.

"Alright, let me see what I have to work with." Smiley's voice was lighter than most would assume. Yet he still had an athletic build, just enough to throw someone off. He took off his doctor's coat, and was left with a white shirt, black tie and khaki pants. Kneeling, he reached into his large duffle bag, he pulled out a stethoscope and blood pressure cuff.

"Did you do this?" He asked, Slender shook his head no.

"I didn't." He replied, Smiley sucked air through his teeth looking her face over.

"Whoever did this, really screwed her face up. I'm not promising any miracles in saving her facial structure. She has a fractured eye socket, broken nose, split lip and." He pressed his fingers to her ribs, her eyes opened slightly Roslind let out a surprise cry.

"I know it hurts." He reached into his bag, pulling out a cloth; placing it to her lips she opened her mouth and bit down as hard as she could on it.

"That's it. Bite down as hard as you can. The night is going to be full of this." He looked away from her face, back down to her ribcage. He put the stethoscope down, and ripped her night gown from her. Slender looked away not wanting to be rude. Doctor Smiley winced.

"Christ…she's covered in bruises…fuck…her ribs are completely broken on her right side…" He touched with gentle fingers to her left side, she sobbed in pain.

"I know it hurts, keep with me Roslind." He shook his head slowly.

"There's nothing I can do with the ribs. They have to heal all on their own…now…" Slowly he pulled the soaked gown from her body.

"She's going into shock, I'm going to need space." He looked to Slender who only raised his hand and walked to the fireplace. Taking the match box, he struck it lighting the wood in the fireplace. He stared into the flames. Doctor Smiley returned his focus on his patient.

"Normally I'll be helping the person die." He whispered, Roslind looked at him. Her violet eyes were wide, filled with terror.

"However." He took the bandages from his bag out, along baby pins.

"You're a different cause. What he has planned for you, is much different. Normally he would allow the human to suffer. You, caught the eye of the second most dangerous monster in the world." His cheeks rose in a smile, Roslind sobbed silently, her chest shuddering. Doctor Smiley didn't look at her in a way that made her uncomfortable. But the look of pleasure within his eyes with each sob, each painful cry made her feel sicker then she already had.

"I'd say you're lucky dear. Only a minor concussion with a split temple. Your nose is broken, so is your eye socket. Well, fractured. I can just tell by how it looks. Your lip is going to need some glue, I'm going to wrap your ribs up. Prescribe you with morphine pills and rest." His cool hands touched her back, gently lifting her up. She held onto the couch, nails digging into the fabric.

"Hey maybe a monster, but he has decency. He refuses to look at you, I'm not quite sure why. You have a rather attractive body." He looked at her face.

"And a facial structure. I hope whoever done this to you, didn't scar your face up for life. You might actually be rather beautiful under all this mess." He chuckled. He took the bandages, wrapping them around her ribs. She spat out the cloth, her fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"That fucking hurts!" She squealed. Smiley nodded.

"I know, you have to relax and let the good doctor help you. If not, then you won't get better." His voice was made to soothe his patients. However, Roslind stared at him. Her eyes filled with anger, and pain. As if he was torturing her.

"Could you at least give me a little something for the pain?" She asked, Doctor Smiley scoffed.

"You humans can't even stand broken ribs. The monsters I patch up don't complain. Not even with a gunshot wound." The snapping voice behind him, startled him.

"Give her something. I can't stand seeing her in pain." Doctor Smiley turned to look at Slender, both Roslind and he was in shock. Slender turned to look back in the fire.

"Her crying is irritating me." He lied through his teeth. Her pain was causing him deep distress. There was something about her, that made him hate her being in pain…what it was, he wasn't sure. It was confusing him. He felt horrible letting Smiley work on her, but he knew jack about medicinal things. He wanted to make sure she was in capable hands.

"Good thing is, she doesn't have any internal bleeding. If she did. She would've been dead by now, and or puking up stuff that looks like ground coffee." He finished her ribs, pulling the bandages tight. Roslind only let out a small cry of discomfort, Smiley pinned it down. He only looked up at her, to her bloodied, broken face.

"Please…just make the pain go away." He gently laid her back down. His hands were fast, grabbing this and grabbing that from his duffle bag, first he took her blood pressure, then he listened to her heart and lungs. He went right to the needle and thread. She only looked up at it in his gloved hands. Her heart just now started ramming into her sore ribs.

"You have to knock me out for that…please…" She whimpered, Smiley shook his head.

"Nope, not this time. This is the only way to make sure you don't die." She shot Slender a look, his back was still to her. Her eyes roamed over his muscular back, he was built like a brick house. And it made her wonder, wonder how long it took him to look like that, or if he always had looked like that.

Smiley was working on her head; the pinching of the needle didn't hurt nearly as bad as she thought it would. It was annoying, and she tried hard not to wince. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck in her eye or him giving her a new piercing. He dabbed alcohol on the wound, and that got a rise out of her. She sucked air through her mouth and cried in pain. He chuckled lightly; he pinched her bottom lip together. The glue was warm going on her lip, it felt almost soothing to her.

"He's not going to let you die. You know, that right?" Doctor Smiley stepped back, dipping into his bag pulling more bandages out. She only looked at the strange red eyed doctor. His eyes put her off.

 _If that man over there can be real, why can't this 'Doctor Smiley'. Or, I'm dead and this is just a different kind of hell._ She tried taking a deep breath in, her ribs were pinching and she winced.

"I don't know. Death doesn't seem to be that much worse than this, can it?" She replied, Doctor Smiley chuckled.

"Depending on who you ask. If you ask me, I don't get enough of patching up the broken. You, I want to dispatch of you. You're a worthless human. But." He looked at Slender.

"He won't allow it. His rules go." He shrugged, wrapping the bandage around her head. Once he was finished he laid her back down, pulling two pill bottles from his duffle bag he shook them.

"Antibiotics and morphine pills. You take the pills once every twelve hours, same goes with the antibiotics. It's a precaution. Don't want you to get an infection somewhere." He knelt placing all his things back into his bag.

"Now, you need a ton of rest and a lot of water and soup. Nothing else. These pills will be hard on your stomach so you need to be careful of what you eat and drink." He took his gloves off tossing them in the bag. He looked at Roslind, she was trembling even with the fireplace roaring. He looked back to Slender.

"Make sure she's fed and watered. You don't want her dying on you." He stopped a minute before covering her with a wool blanket and slipping a small pillow underneath her head.

"You rest." He looked to Roslind before giving Slender a look.

"And I need to speak to you." Slender turned, seeing Roslind laying out on his couch. Her eyes were darting around the room as if looking for a way out. He looked to Doctor Smiley and nodded.

Both men walked from the living room outside. The storm was at its worse, the tress groaning in distress. Smiley's red eyes glowed within the darkness.

"You're lucky I got here as soon as I got your message. She's not as bad off as you thought, but she's not out of the woods yet. Make sure you take care of her, and be sure she stays away from the pills. You give them to her, don't let her take them herself." He handed the bottles to Slender who nodded.

"You've been awfully silent tonight Adrian. Why?" He asked, Slender took a deep breath in and slowly let it out.

"I'm not sure. I'm feeling something…something strange with this one." Smiley's eyes rose in surprise.

"Oh? Not like Jane?" He asked, Slender slowly nodded.

"Not like Jane. This is…is a warm feeling. Her sobbing distresses me. Not irritates me. There's something about her that's different." He moved slightly uncomfortable.

"And it's not like a sick feeling either. It feels rather pleasurable. Almost like I want to be around this human. It's…disturbing me." He shook his head slowly. Doctor Smiley only tilted his head.

"The only thing I can diagnose you with, literally could be indigestion and or heartburn. Considering you hardly eat, I doubt it." He made a soft 'hmm' noise.

"Could also be something with your brain. Did you manage to strike yourself with a branch?" He asked, Slender shook his head no.

"Or, it could be love." He shrugged, Slender's brows creased.

"Impossible. A monster can't love, they have no heart." Shaking his head, he looked at the pill bottle within his hand.

"Well, you could always end it." He shrugged.

"Just kill her. It's that easy." Slender looked at him.

"I would, but I can't. I physically _can't_." He sighed, Smiley backed away for a second.

"Now that is a problem."

…

Hot, cold, hot, cold. Her body kept flushing from the heat. She would kick the wool blanket off, then pull it back on. Her body couldn't decide what it wanted. Her mouth was dry, and she wanted something to drink. Each time she tried calling out she would refuse. She didn't want him to help her anymore then what he had. He already went out of his way to shelter her, give her medical attention…why should she ask for a glass of water? Each time she tried getting up, her ribs would stop her. There would be times where she would swallow something with a taste of water, then she would want to fall back to sleep.

She dreamt of her mother.

She could see her bright blue eyes shining at her, then she would be gone. Roslind would reach out and try to find her. Though all she would see would be darkness. A darkness so thick she could hardly breathe. Then the hot and cold would start back up. She would kick the blankets off, then they would be placed back on her. A hand touching her head, the gesture would remind her of her mother and what she would do when Roslind had the flu.

The memory faded and she was once more left in the never-ending darkness. She had never truly been a religious person, but she prayed that something would come and she would have had a reprieve. And nothing answered. She would curse, scream and kick…and she felt nothing. Her body had finally refuse. In those moments, she had felt the most peace, where there would be no pain…she slept peacefully.

Then the pain would return and she would fight, fight hard against the gentle hands that would try to help her. At times, she could hear her mother calling her name, and she could see a light. Something that was blindingly bright, each time she would run to it, it would fade away…and her mother would tsk at her. As if, it wasn't her time.

Roslind wanted to die. She wanted this madness to end. She couldn't stand knowing she was cheating death, while her actions costed her mother, her life. She was stuck knowing, she killed her own mother. And no one else would know, other than Damien. It was his fault. He forced her to pull the trigger. If he hadn't choked her out, her mother wouldn't have gotten in the way and took the bullet.

 _I want to be with my mom…I want to tell her how sorry I am. It was all my fault, if I would've stayed upstairs…who knows what could've happened that night. Mom might've still been alive, maybe Damien would've killed her, and then come after me. All I'm left with is what if's…_ Those cool hands touched her forehead again, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Water…" Her voice was cracked.

"Please…"

A straw was placed against her lips and she sucked as hard as she could. The voice that came through the darkness made her stomach flip, and her heart stutter.

" _Drink slow. You'll make yourself sick if you drink it that fast."_ She moaned, she wanted to drink as much as she could.

" _At least you're coming out of the fever, that means this medicine is working."_ She moved her hand, and it fell back to her side. She was too weak to move, she couldn't even open her eyes. She was tired…so tired…

 _I'm going back to sleep…I need to rest. More rest means the more I can dream about mom…_ She sighed, turning her head and continued to dream.

The dreams weren't what she thought they would've been. They were repeats of that night…the night she shot Mary-Anne dead. She wanted to dream happy dreams, yet nightmares plagued her…the guilt swallowed her hole.

Roslind was running through a labyrinth of darkness, making sharp turns, turning around, chasing a shadow. A memory…each time she had gotten close, she would find herself in bright pain…she would cry out for her mother, every time she would fail. She would collapse within the darkness sobbing…till the same voice floated to her within the darkness, made her want to wake up.

" _Please stop crying…I hate watching you cry…"_

…

Her eyes opened, her body had a very settle ache…her head thumped, she had a thin sheen of sweat along her skin. The only light within the room was the fireplace, roaring like a lion. She turned her head and looked at it. She swallowed, her mouth was dry, her tongue felt like cotton. She wanted water. Her eyes wondered to the coffee table, littered with bandages, old and new. Her two pill bottles, and of course an empty glass with a straw. She smacked her lips.

 _Fuck feeling better, I still feel like a tar mat…_ She pushed the blankets off her and slowly lifted herself from the sweat soaked couch. Though the room spun, she could sit up with a little bit of pain that she eased through with breathing. Her ash blonde locks fell over her glistening shoulders. Her elbows touched her thighs and she just sat there staring into the fire.

 _Christ I'm thirsty…_ She smacked her lips, trying to coat them with spit. Her mouth disagreed, she created no saliva flow. Roslind ran a hand through her hair, it was not free…creasing her brows she brought her hair to her nose and breathed in. Her hair smelt of pine and rosemary…

 _He's been taking care of me…?_ She looked at herself, she was still in her bra and panties, they too were laundered. It must've been embarrassing to take care of her…to wash her clothing, to bathe her.

"You're awake." The voice was behind her, giving Roslind a jump. She turned to look over her shoulder, the rest of the room was casted in shadows, she couldn't see anything other than the outline of a man.

"You gave me quite a scare…you were in and out the last week now. Even Doctor Smiley thought you wouldn't pull through. You contracted pneumonia. He did everything in his power to keep you alive, and it worked." At least he sounded relieved to Roslind. She took the blanket and wrapped it around her, finally aware of how naked she was to him.

"I'm sorry you had to take care of me…" She looked back at the table, to the glass. She licked her lips again. He was walking around the couch, her heart running a million miles an hour against her ribcage. Though they were better, they were still sore as hell. The bandages kept her movements very limited. Her voice was hoarse, and yet the man still understood what she was saying…

 _I can't remember anything that's happened the last few weeks…all I remember was red eyes._ She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate…still nothing came back to her. His white hand came in front of her, his long elegant fingers wrapped around the glass and pulled it away from her. Her eyes traveled up the black suit sleeve, and she saw nothing from the shadows.

"I'm sure you're thirsty. It's about time for your glass of water." He moved in the shadows. She tried watching him, yet the light only went so far. She tried squinting, and all she could make out was his large shoulders and how tall he was. However, when he did look at her she felt it right down to her core. Her inner self had started screaming.

 _What the hell is this? I'm feeling like someone is pouring warm water all over me…it's not unpleasant…but…_ She took a slow deep breath; her internal voice was silenced by his.

"Here you are Roslind." He placed the glass down in front of her, he was avoiding the light…but his eyes stayed on her. She reached out taking the glass and slowly sipped at the water. It poured over her tongue and down her throat. It made her feel like she was in haven…her eyes closed and she took a deeper drink.

"Slow Roslind, you don't want to throw it back up. You've done that twice now." She opened her eyes and looked over to him. He was standing away from her; she wouldn't, couldn't blame him. She probably smelt rank. She put the glass back on the table, her lip felt better, so did her face.

"Thank you, sir, I'm sorry but I can't remember your name…" She kept the blanket tightly wrapped around her body. She felt naked as is. He only chuckled at her.

"I know I must've been a burden…I'm sorry. I can leave as soon as I-" He interrupted her.

"Adrian. My name is Adrian. And please you're no burden to me." He managed to take a good look at her face, other than the stiches on her brow, and the scar on her lip…he was rather awestruck at how picturesque she was. Roslind seemed almost ethereal with the fire…her pores weren't visible…her bruising had become very minimal…and her face had recovered rather well in the healing process. Slender was stunned one morning when he came in and saw the swelling had gone down, and he was finally able to see what she looked like, and he was pleasantly surprised. Her lips were full, her face delicate, her brows were a beautiful brown while her hair was ash blonde. That same day, he sat down and washed her hair, combed out the tangles, dirt, and grime. He washed her clothing, he didn't look as he undressed her. He was a monster, not a pervert. He sat there, washed her sickly smelling skin with rose water that he made from his own garden. He made sure, she was going to be healing quickly. And she was. Her voice caught him by surprise.

"Thank you, Adrian. I mean it. You saved my life, and I can't thank you enough." Her violet eyes danced with the fire, and he loved hearing her say his name. It brought goosebumps to his skin. He took her glass, refilled it and placed it back down in front of her. She took it, and slowly she sipped it.

"If you wish, you can use my shower to make yourself feel more human. Just please be careful and don't pop the stiches on your brow. They were quite a hassle to put in." He slunk back into the darkness, she wanted to see who he was. What he looked like. She held the water in her hand, staring at herself. She almost looked back to normal…the bruising was still there, but the swelling was almost completely gone.

"Please help yourself. My home is your home till you're ready to leave." His voice sounded warm, inviting…she almost didn't want to leave. The sound of a nice, long, hot shower sounded too good to pass up.

"Don't worry, I have instaheat, and money is no issue. Stay in as long as you need." He was walking away from her, she gave him a quick look. She only caught the back of his head, seeing he was bald, with a large muscular frame. Her heart started to beat faster. She kept the blanket wrapped around her body, when she managed to look around the room Adrian was gone. He had disappeared somewhere else in the home. She kept the blanket around her, the bathroom door was wide open and she sighed lightly. Stepping in she closed the door, letting the blanket fall to the floor. There were towels already laid out for her, and she couldn't help but let herself smile just a little bit.

 _What a gentleman…_ She gave another smile, the glue tugged at her bottom lip and she dropped the smile.

 _I'll stay for as long as I can…there's nowhere left for me to go. And I can't go back to mom's house. That'll be suicide…I should figure out a way I can stay here. Possibly be a maid for him? Work for my stay? This place is huge, he could use a home cook…_ She ran her hands over her arms, she couldn't go back…it was suicide.

Unhooking her bra, and dropping her panties, she walked to the large shower. Turning the water on, the room filled with steam. She finally felt somewhat at peace, and her body slowly stopped aching.

…

He heard the shower turn on as he came from his own room, he went out and bought her some new clothing. That way she wouldn't be wandering around his home in just her undergarments. He stopped in front of the shower, the door was cracked. He reached forward to close it, when he heard her softly weep. Creasing his brows, he leaned forward. He saw her standing in the shower, her body was covered in fading bruises, old and new scars. It angered him to see how much pain she was in. She had kept the bandages on around her ribs, she moved with some issues…he wanted to go in there and help her. However, he knew he shouldn't push it.

 _Now that's she's up and walking, she might not be here much longer._ He shook his head.

 _Shut up, that's not fair. She has nowhere to go, and no one is looking for her. I read the news…she's all alone with no one there for her. I'm not allowing her to go through this by herself._ He watched her slowly slide down the wall, ball herself up and sit there.

 _She has a father, you read Masky and Hoodie's report. Take. Her. Back._ He couldn't. He couldn't take her back.

 _No. He doesn't care about her, if he did he would be working his ass off to find her. She's alone. He's the one who did this too her…and I swear, if I ever see him again, I'll end his life._ The anger was coming back like a tsunami. He couldn't believe the war this young girl was going through. And had went through. Seeing the damage that man brought down on her…she lived through hell.

 _She's the one…she must…every night I had gazed upon the stars, she was the one who was looking back. Why else would I feel this warmth?_ He moved, the door creaked. Roslind stood up, albeit slow and looked at him. He looked at her, there was no terror in her eyes. She just looked at him.

"Are you alright? You're rather quiet and I wanted to check on you." His voice waivered. She stayed silent a moment longer.

"I'm fine, thank you." The water turned off, she was coming out. Slender took a step back, closing the door completely. He heard her move about in the bathroom before the door was opened again, her eyes were rimmed red from crying. He could tell.

"Why were you crying Roslind?" He asked her, she looked up at him. Again, the very look she was giving him made his stomach become warm. She reached out her elegant fingers touched his tie, her chin was starting to tremble.

"I can't go back to him…to my father. He'll kill me." Her voice cracked, he became infuriated.

"If I go back to him Adrian, he'll make sure I'll never see the light of day again…" He gently took her into his arms, holding her to him. He felt her muscles relax.

"I won't allow you to go back. I won't. This is your home as much as it's mine. I swear, the moment I see him, I'll make him regret the day he was born…" She looked up at him, he reached forward his fingers softly stroking her sore lip.

"I'll make him pay, for every scar that's on your body…every broken bone you have suffered…" He leaned forward placing his forehead against hers.

"Every single tear you've shed…I'll make him pay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She sat on the couch wearing the green gown he had gotten for her. He managed to find the right size for her, surprising her. When she looked at Adrian she didn't fear him, she wasn't angry, she felt deep sorrow for him. She could see the sadness and loneliness deep within the crevices of his face. She watched him move throughout the cabin, carrying large buckets of paint. Though communication was present, she still didn't wish to over stay her visit. He was converting the second bedroom into a room for her to sleep in. Trying to make it more comfortable for her. She loved the way he had the room already made. It was beautiful, regal and filled with flowers. The bedroom smelt of pine, and roses. There were times when he had disappeared from the cabin, she would roam around. She snuck into the main bedroom, she saw the beautiful garden from his window. There were many, many roses. Climbing roses, Finesse, Cinnamon, Tiffany, Campanella…but her favorite was the most dominate. Versilia. They were all a faded burgundy almost black. None were the blushing pink, yellow, white or bright red. They were all…

"Black…" She whispered, her eyes roamed the courtyard. A beautiful stone water fountain stood in the center, covered by vines and water lilies. Her eyes watched the water turn on, sprinklers followed. There was so much care put into the garden she couldn't believe it. The roses were large, and healthy. She leaned in a bit more, trying to look at the other half of the garden.

Large green hedges filled with sprouting flowers walled the garden. Her eyes widened.

 _I've never seen so many flowers in one place before…_ She felt dumbfounded. This creature, had a soft spot for nature she could tell.

"This is what you put your emotions in to…isn't it…?" She whispered. She felt her heart strings tug, Roslind felt horrible for him. For Adrian. He was still recovering from a heartache, and now here she was, in his life. But for what reason? She had intended on dying that night, and yet…he saved her. She took a deep breath in, the smell of roses and pine seeped deep into the cabin. She felt as if it was the most relaxing thing in the world.

 _But why? Why did he do that?_ She turned to leave his room, she stopped. Seeing Adrian standing there, his arms at his side, relaxed. Her eyes went wide heart beating faster, her fear went out the window. She couldn't breathe.

"Relax, I'm not mad." He walked into his room, and stood next to her. He brushed passed her, her entire arm started to tingle. Instinctively she took a deep breath in, the lingering smell of the forest clung to him like a second skin. Goose bumps ran over her skin.

"I've been working on this for years and years. This garden is my keepsake. The one thing that's kept me sane…" He looked at her, and she smiled at herself. The way he looked at his garden, she wanted him to look at her. She sat down on the California king sized bed, he looked from her to the garden again. He sighed heavily.

 _He's not a monster, he's a man…a normal, heartbroken man…_ the realization made her own heart hurt again. He kept looking out the window, staring at the roses.

"It took me years to find everything I wanted for my haven. It was hard enough to find the Akito roses…they come in so many colors…yet they all turned black…they're alive and healthy. They just…" He stopped short before looking at Roslind. His initial thought of her was wrong, she was just a broken young girl, now she was standing before him as a beautiful young woman. She put weight on, her face looked fuller, and she seemed happier.

"I'm sorry for coming into your room. I was just…" Her violet eyes looked away from him, and he chuckled.

"You're a curious kitten is all. It's alright. You're not a captive here. You can come and go as you please." He hesitated.

"Just be careful. My scouts tell me they're have been eyes on my cabin. I don't want you to be harmed." She noticed the light blush creeping over his face. Clearing his throat, he looked away from her. He was once again faced with his back.

"And if I never come back?" She asked. Roslind watched the muscles tense within his back and neck.

"Then that's your choice." He replied.

"You're okay with me leaving and not coming back?" She asked, again she watched him tense.

"If that's what you wish." His voice waivered. Her eyes traveled over him.

"I tend to push those who care away." She watched him cross his arms, he took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He turned around to look at her, she could feel the radiating fear off him.

"Were you planning on leaving?" He asked, she looked at her hands and shrugged.

"I'm thinking about it." She replied, the look he gave her surprised Roslind.

"Why?" He asked, she bit her bottom lip.

"I give you everything you need. Food, clothing, a safe place you can stay. I even made a room for you. I'm allowing you to come and go as you please." He winced, taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly.

"I'm not quite understanding what I'm doing wrong. I'm offering you a haven away from those that hurt you." She looked at him, her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"You're scared of me…" His voice dropped. She was about to argue, when he raised his hand.

"You don't need to say it. I see it in your eyes, the way you look at me…I can tell."

Roslind grit her teeth and she took a deep breath in, calming herself.

"No, I feel sorry for you." She snapped. The sharpness of her voice made him take a second look at her.

"I feel sorry for how lonely you are, how sad you are. I love the garden, it's beautiful. If I had a sketch pad, and something to sketch with, I would be sketching. Or, painting." She gave him a look, the emotions within her eyes stunned him.

"I feel absolutely sorry for you, and I can't believe you thought I feared you." She started to stand from the bed, her ribs pinching her sides. She took even breaths before heading out of his room.

"I've feared one person my entire life, now I'm away from him." She looked over her shoulder to look at him, her hair had fallen over her shoulders cascading down to her waist.

"I don't fear you. I have no fear of you. Just for you." She looked away from him, exiting his bedroom. Slender stood there slightly surprised. He couldn't believe she would so openly snap at him.

 _She's ballsy...she talked to me as if I was another human and not a thing._ He felt infatuated with her, he pushed himself away from the window and went after her. He watched her walk into her room, he followed.

"What do you mean you fear for me?" He asked, she turned to look at him. Her hand on the door knob. She gave a sad smile to him.

"You're never going to be over someone who tore your heart apart. Just like I'll never get over what I've done. We all have demons, and we must face them one day." Slender walked in front of her, his body pressed against hers as her back pushed against the door. His hands were beside her head, palms on the door. He looked down at her and she looked up at him.

Her eyes flashed a challenge, a want, a need…a deep desire. He watched her take a deep breath in and slowly let it out. He watched her eyes carefully.

"And if I decide to move on?" He asked, she lifted her chin.

"Have you figured out what's yours?" She retorted, his eyes wondered over her face.

"I don't want to fall again Roslind, and loose it all. Do you understand, how hard it is to say what's mine anymore?" He replied. She gave him another challenging look.

"Besides, why would you push me against my door with a look of desire on your face?" She challenged. Slender started leaning down to her.

"Let me tell you something Adrian." She surprised him again, uttering his name. He waited.

"You intoxicate me…just the scent of you drives my brain insane…I feel as if I'm on an emotional rollercoaster. I don't understand these feelings…" Her hands touched his chest, that warm slithering sensation ran up to his chest.

"You're so bad for me. I know you are." Her voice came in a hushed whisper, her eyes began to close. His body ached, everything about him started to hurt in almost a pleasurable way. He groaned at her touch.

"I can't stop loving the smell of you…when you're around me my skin becomes engulfed in flames, and I don't know why." She breathed out, he was growing closer. Her eyes shut, her body trembled, her pinching ribs forgotten. Her breasts felt tight almost constricted within her bra. He wanted to touch her, he almost did. He had stopped himself, he wanted to bring sanity back. When Roslind moaned, his fingers traveled down her cheek. The electricity shot through his arm and into his chest, he took in a sharp breath. He _enjoyed_ the feeling of her skin against his.

 _What in god's name is going on…?_ His brain became fuzzy has he looked at her, he couldn't quite see clearly. It was happening again, the warmth spreading through him and over his heart. He felt her hand slip into the collar of his shirt, her warm skin ran over his cool flesh. He shuddered at her touch. Slender's body reacted, just from her touching him. He saw her face was unusually red, he caressed her cheek her eyes opened and they were the purest of purple he had ever seen. Her beauty made him breathless. Her lips pursed, her eyes begged. He wanted too, he wanted to touch her more, to kiss her. She was pressing her body against his willingly. He had her right in his hands; running his fingers over her cheek, he lightly caressed her lips she gave his fingertips a feathered kiss. His cheeks rose in a light smile, she had one on her lips. Her smile made his life a little brighter. He admired her eyes, the way her hair fell over her face, how soft her skin was to touch. His hand roamed down, laying above her heart. It slammed against his hand, he felt her heart pitter pattering at his touch.

 _Stop, Stop Adrian. This is too much. Move away from her. Now._ He couldn't…he was enticed by her, by the way she moved, breathed, and spoke. He loved how her voice carried his name, it drove him further into passion.

 _I can't do this, I can't…I should stop…_ Roslind was leaning up to him, her arms were snaking around his neck. His lips almost touched hers till he stopped. Pulling himself away from her. Her scent was following him. He couldn't let her be stuck in this world of darkness…if he had kissed her, no one would've known what would've happened.

 _Yes, you do, you would know what would happen…you would take her into your arms and not let her go. You would ravage her, take her as your own and you would never allow her to leave. Do you think that's the best decision? You'd become obsessed with her. You know it. You would-_ He pulled away from her, her eyes looked hurt, she seemed…upset.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, he raised his hands shaking his head.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I did. This is wrong." He motioned to them. Her brows creased her eyes narrowed. She made a face that made him believe something stank.

"What? We're two people, alone together. I see nothing wrong with this." She snapped, he was shaking his head.

"You're a human woman! It's immoral for me to touch you like that!" He snapped back, Roslind winced at the coming static blaring within her ears.

"Would you calm down?! You're hurting me!" She retorted. He stopped.

"What's the worst that could happen?" She pushed, her eyes glistened he sighed shaking his head.

"I might fall in love with you. I can't do that. Not to you, not to myself. It's wrong." He started backing away from her, her reply made him freeze.

"It's because I'm ugly. Isn't it? I'm ugly, and I'm fat. I'm not skinny, or have a modeled face. I'm not perfect, I know I'm disgusting looking. I've thought so since I was eight." She closed her eyes, her long lashes touched her cheeks.

"I'm not a fighter, I'm an artist. I have nothing special about myself…I loathe who I am every. Single. Day." Roslind began gritting her teeth.

"I don't understand why you saved a 'simple human girl' like me. I'm hideous, and I'd probably break you if I sat on your lap." She clenched her fists, the venom dripping from her voice surprised him.

"There's _nothing_ good about me." Her hands reached out, she gave a solid push.

"I wanted to die out there. I don't know why I called out for your help. I don't want to know why…" She stared at him, the fury within her eyes made him take a step back. He too began to feel the anger rising, the hunger fueling his internal rage. He let her push him.

"You don't understand how I see you, do you?" He snapped back, she was caught off-guard by his hands capturing her face. He pulled her to him.

"Do you see me, for who I am? Do you not understand what you do to me?" She was shaking her head.

"I have this desire so deep, its driving me insane. I refuse to kiss you, to touch you, because I fear I might harm you. I refuse to do anything to you, because I don't know how to control myself…" Her eyes filled and overflowed with tears.

"You're the single most beautiful human, I've ever laid sights on. I saved you, because you had something about you I didn't understand. You made me feel a certain way that I couldn't understand. I still don't…" He tried breathing, each time he did he could smell her. Smell her natural scent, it sends him into sensory overload.

"I'm starved, I refused to go hunt because I don't wish to show you…my beautiful pet, a real monster." Her eyes glossed over as she stared at him.

"Love sucks because you never know what it's made of. Is it real love, if there's fear? Is it real love, if it's built from sex and abuse?" He pushed her back against the wall.

"Don't blame me for how I feel Roslind, I'm trying to figure out everything that's going on…" He took in a deeper breath, smelling her, smelling roses…veins crawled throughout his hands, popping to the surface.

"I'm a thing Roslind, I'm not a human. Nor will I ever be. You make me feel things, that scare me. I don't know what they are…please, forgive me for being rash…" He sighed heavily.

"You're the single most beautiful creature I've ever seen…" His hands fell from her face to his sides.

"I'd never hurt you like that, I'd never allow you to see what I really...really am." He moved away from her.

"Please don't leave me." She cried out. He chuckled lightly. Looking at his hands, his nails began to grow. His hunger following.

"My hunger needs to be met Roslind, you don't understand me, nor will you ever. I will come back to you will blood on my hands." It was too late.

 _I'm already falling for you, and I haven't even touched your lips…_ He felt it within his body, she was what he craved, what he needed. He just wouldn't allow himself to touch her. Not yet…he wouldn't.

"Adrian." She called.

"I'm sorry, I need to do this. The darkness of hunger is crawling. The demon is calling…I'm going to become the thing that everyone fears. The creature that everyone knows." When he turned his back to her, he continued to the front of the cabin.

"I don't care." She spoke up. He shook her head.

"I'm someone who'll hurt you Roslind, loving me is not a good thing. Loving me, could be the death of you." He replied. She scoffed at him.

"I'm not an angel either Adrian. What did you expect. I would rather die knowing I'm love by someone, then die thinking no one cared about me." She tried hard to get him to look at her, he made sure his back was to her.

"No. You don't understand. If I'm the reason you die…I'd never forgive myself. It's best if you start packing and find another place to stay. Living here, would not be good for me, or you." He reaches the front door, behind him he heard a soft sob.

"I'm not going to leave you Adrian. I don't care what you look like, what you are…or what you do…" She whispered. Slowly he shook his head.

"You humans are so hard headed. If you were one of my proxies, you'd be killed by now." He slung the door open, her voice soft and quite came to him.

"Then why don't you kill me then Adrian? Wouldn't that make you feel better? To have a burden erased from you. I'm not going to change my mind." She pushed.

"You were already thinking about leaving, now I'm giving you a reason. I don't want you here." She laughed.

"Liar. You're lying to me." She spat.

"Then use that as a reason to leave." His shoulders trembled, and she was shaking her head.

"I'm not leaving, I don't care. I don't care…how many times do I have to say that to you?" She snapped, Slender only shook his head again.

"We'll see how long you'll last here…" He grunted. She tried reaching out to him, he slammed the door on her face. Roslind took a step back, surprised.

 _Are you sure you don't care? What if he does come back covered in blood?_ She blinked staring at the door, she sighed heading over to the couch. The fire roared, no matter how long she sat down in front of the warmth, she never seemed to get warm. She was always cold. That was, till he touched her. Her entire body became the inferno. She watched the flames lick at the brick, her mind started to ponder.

 _He's a monster, he doesn't want you here anymore…_ She sighed softly.

"I'm not going to leave. He's so sad, it makes me sick…I want to wipe that sadness away from him. Tear it away and make him happy. He was so happy when I touched him, when I looked at him…he thinks I can't see him, but I can…and I do. He was always the one looking at me when no one else was." She gave a smile to herself. Her cheeks flushed.

"Maybe I have a small crush on him. Who knows." A giggle left her lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right where I am." She sighed leaning back, her eyes the color of violet reflected the colors of the fire. She pulled a blanket up and over her shoulders, she didn't know how long she would have to wait. She would wait forever and day for him…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emotions blinded him, hunger stabbed him. The bleating starvation made him feel that much less in control. He couldn't stand being around Roslind while his hunger was so high. He couldn't allow her to see him as the monster he was. His head bowed forward, hunching over he placed his hands deep within his trouser pockets. He was covered by the forest, they sheltered him from the brunt force of the storm, yet he tilted his head up feeling the cool rain drops fall over his face. He couldn't take the pain any longer. The hunger was driving him insane. He needed to feed, or else he might lose control around Roslind. He couldn't let her see that side of him, it would drive her further away from him. He stood still, taking a deep breath in he felt his suit begin to rip. His arms elongated, his legs followed. Talons grew at the tips of his nails.

 _Let it out, feel the power surge within you. Become one with the forest._ He slowly shook his head, taking a deep breath in, he allowed himself to become an animal. He wanted to hunt, he enjoyed the thrill. It was the only feeling he had left. Yet, he thought about her. The girl within his cabin, he thought about how she moved, the way her hips rolled as she walked around him. The way she touched him, it brought out something else inside him he never thought he had. He saw within her eyes how much she cared, how much she wanted to help.

 _It's too late for me…for her to help…_ his head lowered, frustration, anger, murder. The thought of the scars on her body, her boiling running blood, made his hunger that much more intense. The skin over his mouth split apart. Exposing his sharp teeth. Slender felt every bit of the transition, it wasn't painful. It was just intense. Growling he leaned over. The fabric of his tuxedo tore from the black masses shooting from his skin. The feeling of his skin tearing open made him laugh, the _sound_ made him ravenous. Warm tar colored blood dripped from the holes within his back. His clothing fell in clumps to the ground, he growled, the growl was louder, reverberating from his chest.

He felt a small trace of pain within his chest, it didn't bother him. Drool trickled down his chin, layers of sharp teeth glimmered within the summer storm. He wanted to end humanity, he wanted to take every single human and rip their throats open.

 _Freedom…_ He cooed. Tilting his head back, the rain fell over his skin. Caressing his toned chest, ran over his abs and down his obliques. He groaned enjoying the cool rain against his warm skin. He had power, he had bulk, speed, strength and intellect. He could outwit humans, out run them if we willed, he could even out lift them…anything he wanted, he could reach out and grab. He had power, and he knew it.

 _The world could end in one single swipe of my hand. All I need to do is command it. Everyone, could die. Then it would just be us monsters, left to rule the world._ He smiled, he laughed. All he could see, was red. The wind carried their scent. He knew they were there, he could smell them. Smell their fear. Following the old tale of the 'Tall Man' the one children tell each other to spook one another. He chuckled, little did they know…where ever there was a forest, he roamed. He lived, and he thrived. They just choose the wrong side of the forest. Slender stood tall, roaming his home in silence. The trees made him invisible, camouflaging him. That's where he allowed himself to be known.

 _Hungry. So hungry. Need. Food. Give blood. Need flesh. Hunger. Food._ His primal instincts took over, he pressed himself against the trees, watching them patiently. His white eyes danced along the darkness, he watched their torches dance along the thick rain. Why, why were they here? Why were they trespassing within his home? Voices, he could hear voices. His stomach lurched, growled, hollered for fresh meat. They were searching, searching for the eight pages. They've found three out of eight.

"Have you heard about the Tall Man?" One whispered, a girl laughed.

"Oh, shut up, he's not real. It's impossible. If he was even to exist we would've seen him by now." The girl replied. He stepped forward, waiting.

"Well we have three of the eight pages. I wonder where the other five are." The girl laughed.

"I think this was all a prank." One male said. Slender felt his smile widen. His head buzzed with a high he hadn't felt in so long…he waited. Perching himself against the tree, one torch ran right over his face, he wanted…to play with them for a little bit. He moved one arm, a tentacle became a branch, he became a tree.

"Did you hear that?" The girl asked, the three men turned to look at her. She had red hair and bright green eyes, freckles covered her face.

"No, what do you hear?" The girl stepped back, staring right at him. Her torch touched his face once more. She couldn't see him yet he could see her; he watched the terror slowly rise within her eyes.

"This isn't good…" Her voice sounded on the verge of breaking. He watched the river of blood flow from her nose, the scent of it made him mad. All he could see was the river of red. A growl that sounded like a gurgle escaped his throat. One of the males stepped to the girl, his hand touching her shoulder. He watched. The girl whimpered.

"It's hurting my ears…I hear…I don't know…it sounds like static…" The girl lifted her head, looking at one of the men.

"Oh Christ, her nose is bleeding. What are we going to do? Should we leave?" The other man asked, Slender lifted his head watching them squirm.

"You know what they say, he always watches…" The girl looked at them, her face turned pale. Vomit spilled from her mouth, she leaned forward hands on her knees as she retched. Shaking her head slowly.

"We need to get out of here…" Her green eyes looked up, he stepped forward.

 _Here we go. Food. Yummy. Yummy. Food._ He started laughing, the men looked at him dropping the pieces of parchment paper on the forest floor. The torch stayed on his face, he saw himself in the girls bright green globes. He looked like a creature, drooling for food. He let out an impressive growl. Her voice was a soft whimper.

"Oh god…he's real…he…he…guys!" She screeched, the men were staring at him alright. Staring right at him. He started laughing.

 _Food._ His stomach growled. The girl turned over her shoulder.

"We need to get out of here Kevin!" She screamed. He moved his hand, the torch was knocked from her grip. He stomped down on it, completely cloaking them in darkness. Wind brushed the trees, he listened to their sorrowful song. The girl whimpered.

"Help me…" Within the darkness her voice sounded like Roslind's it threw him off for a moment. It was the very thought that subsided his anger, yet the hunger remained.

"Shut the fuck up Miranda, don't make a sound." The four of them turned and ran from him. He loved a good chase. He teleported the small distance they ran, standing in front of them. The girl Miranda, and the young man named Kevin turned and bolted. The one other male stood still, staring directly at him.

"Oh, good lord above in heaven, please give me the strength…" His voice faded as Slender opened his jowls, saliva fell to the floor he stood trembling beneath him. He couldn't help but allow himself to grin.

"You think praying to your god, will help save you?" He could hardly recognize his own voice. One of his apodemes reached out, wrapping around the male's throat. He lifted him with ease, staring him down. Eye to eye. The man had sweat and rain pouring over his entire face, his nails were digging deep into Slenders' tentacle.

"You scream, move, or make a sound…I'll snap your neck in half…" The growl came from deep within his chest followed by a deep laugh. The man's eyes shifted he knew what was coming, the man wanted death. He gave it to him. Slender opened his mouth sharp teeth sunk into the crevice of the man's neck and shoulder. His scream was cut off by the gurgling of him choking on his own blood. Slender pulled his face away, skin flapped against his chin. He chewed moaning at the taste of the mans' flesh. Sending his head back down, Slender moaned swallowing each mouthful of blood as if it was the fountain of youth.

"Let him go!" The girl screamed, Slender lifted his head crimson flowed down his chin and over his chest. Coating his stomach, outlining his abs. His iridescent white eyes stared at the red head.

"You want me to let him go child?" He breathed, the girl Miranda took a step back. She watched him drop Kevin to the ground, his body bounced twice. She winced at the sounds of his breaking bones. Her eyes watered over looking up at him.

"Where is she?" She breathed out, Slender tilted his eyes.

"Who child?" Stepping forward his foot came down stepping on the male's head, brain and blood splattered out against the bottom of his shoe. Miranda cried out.

"Kevin!" She screeched, he reached out wrapping his hand around her throat. Her nails scratched in the backs of his hands.

"Where's who?" He pressed his face against hers, her scream came out against his face. She kept shaking her head, trying to kick at him.

"Who are you looking for?" He growled.

"Roslind! We're looking for my sister!" She took a sharp breath of air once his grip became loose. The sudden realization came across her eyes.

"You've killed her…you monster!" She tried kicking out her legs again, Slender laughed.

"You killed my sister!" She cried. Slender slowly shook his head.

"Why…? Why did you kill her…? She didn't do anything to you…" Her nails cut into his hands again. He just tilted his head looking at her.

"Kill Roslind? Oh no, I would never. She's alive and quite healthy." That smile again, her eyes flashed a challenge.

"She's alive?" She whispered, Slender nodded.

"I wouldn't kill her, she's too…" He tilted his chin.

"Innocent to kill. And a fighter. What I'm going to do to her, is something so much worse than kill her…" His teeth stained red, mocked Miranda's fear.

"And what I'm going to do to you…child. Is something much worse than death…" He leaned forward, her mouth opened in a scream. He wrapped his lips around her opened mouth taking a deep breath in, slowly letting it out back into her.

 _Death is a dear friend of mine; this girl would wish death came to her doorstep._ The hunger ebbed away in even flows.

"Miranda!" One of the men screamed, a flash light panned over them. He moved his face away from the girls, her eyes rolled back. She was limp in his grasp, he looked down at the male. For a single moment colors flashed before his eyes. It startled him for a second. He tossed the girl from his arms while the tentacle shot out, the man screamed as it struck his chest. Swinging him to the side he fell with a thump. The man started crawling over to the girl. Her face was pale, her eyes rolled around in her skull.

"I can't allow you to live." Slender growled.

"Please…" The man cried.

"You've seen too much." The smile stretched across his lips. He smelt the beautiful scent of blood, it made his mouth water.

"You humans have no idea when to accept your fate…do you…?" Slender cracked his back. His stomach began to growl.

"What have you done to her?!" The man screamed gently shaking Miranda.

"Something that'll make her think twice about coming back here." He gave the man a solid kick to his chest, forcing him off Miranda. He grunted holding his stomach.

"I don't know about you, but I think you've been alive for far too long, and I'm ravenous. Tell me who this girl is, and I'll make your death painless." Slender nodded to Miranda.

"That…that's Roslind's half-sister Miranda. They had the same mothers, but not the same father." He grunted holding his chest. Blood seeped from the man's head. He looked up to the creature coughing. The rain masked the man's tears, he didn't care. He was about to feed once again. Tentacles wrapped around the young gentleman, bringing him to his face.

"Who are you, to them?" He asked, the man looked at him the fear rising within his eyes.

"I'm just some guy." He replied, Slender chuckled.

"Just know, no one's going to miss you. 'Some guy'." The appendage struck through the man's chest. Blood rained down onto Slender's face, he groaned in pleasure. He hadn't been hunting in so long, it felt so good.

However, the feeling of guilt plagued his mind now. Though the hunger had receded, he felt as if…he had done something wrong. He looked to the girl laying out on the ground, the thought of Miranda now gone from his head. He no longer paid attention to him. The spasming human body within his sight made him sick. He, felt sick. He chucked the corpse to the side, blood following. He looked to the young girl who laid asleep upon his floor. She had the same facial structure as Roslind, but they had different smells. She smelt rancid while Roslind had a natural floral smell which made his insides burn with desire. This girl, revolted every being in his body.

 _This girl, is going to feel every bit of what I've felt…_ He stared at Miranda's face. She wasn't nearly as purely beautiful as Roslind, he enjoyed that. He saw how the blood painted against her face, realizing how much prettier she looked tarnished.

 _Hmm…she might use what I've given her…who knows. She'll end up wishing for death anyway…_ He cracked his shoulders, the rain cleared some of the blood off his body the rest clung to his clothing. He stood still, listening to his home breathe around him. All was silent…a silence he enjoyed. Lifting his face to the pouring rain, he took a deep breath letting it out slowly. He felt dull and empty, the hunger had been tamed but now…what did he feel.

 _What do I feel…? I feel…hollow, a deep crater within my chest, a nothingness that seems to be a void…a blackhole…_ He closed his eyes, within the breathing of his home he could hear the young girl's slow heartbeat…it wouldn't be long before she was found by people looking for her. Then, would come the months of questioning by police, if she played her cards right she might get away from being placed in a ward…who know.

 _I don't…_ Sighing he lowered his head looking at his hands.

 _God look at me, I have blood underneath my nails…I'm such a pig…_ He scoffed. He was supposed to be the three C's. Calm, Cool and Collected. When he wasn't everyone was going to feel it.

 _How long has it been since you've felt your heart beat?_ Slenders brows knitted together. He hadn't thought about it in so long, he had managed to completely forget about it.

 _It's been years since I've had a heartbeat…_ He turned from his mess, and began to walk. He took his time keeping with his thoughts, now that they were complete and calm.

 _My chest has been feeling unusually warm lately…so has my skin._ He gave a light chuckle.

"Maybe it's because of the fresh meat." The smirk quickly died away.

 _For fucks sake, what's wrong with me now…? Is it that young girl in my cabin?_ He felt his skin prickle. Thinking about her made him shiver in the most pleasant way.

"What's going on with me?" He whispered looking at the palms of his hands, he couldn't tell whether he was casually losing his mind, or it was him truly starting to find peace within that young girl.

"You hate the fact you love her." A voice came from behind him, Slender lifted himself up.

 _How can you be so stupid to allow your guard to fall like that?_ He looked over his shoulder, Jeff stood there holding the young redhead in his arms. His very voice made him cringe, and he sighed.

"What now?" He snapped, Jeff softly chuckled. His own eyes looking over to the young skinny girl.

"You're what's wrong Adrian. You killed her friends and you made her sister into something…different then what she was. Do you truly think she will care for you now, after everything you've done? You're going to speak to her about this right? It's only…normal?" He tilted his head smiling.

"You're shattered, and you're married to your guilt. What are you going to do, when that girl starts to love you?" He asked, Slender chuckled.

"She'll never love a monster like me. You never know, she might think you're going to slit her throat while she sleeps. How would you know? You don't speak to her often, do you?" He asked. Slender dismissed him with a wave.

"Take that human and dispose of her as you see fit. Her blood smells revolting." As he turned Jeff perked his voice back up.

"She'll hate you more now than she ever has. You're going back home to her with blood on your hands." Jeff was laughing, leaves crunched underneath Slenders' feet. As he looked at him, he had tears in his own eyes.

"What do you know?" He snapped, Jeff placed Miranda on the ground.

"I know more about women than you ever would." He cracked another large grin before holding his stomach laughing.

"I can't believe it! You're actually falling in love with her!" He howled. Slender felt himself start to go into a fit of rage once more. His jaw began to rip exposing elongated teeth.

"Oh, calm down old man. I just wanted to inform you, Jane is rather jealous of your new toy. She wants to come back, when she does…" Jeff whistled.

"I'd hate to see what she would do to her." Slender screamed.

"I'll gut her like a fucking fish!" His tentacles reached out to wrap around Jeff, he was fast on his feet and moved.

"Well, considering you've been alone for so long, if Roslind needs a real man. Send her my way." He grinned watching Slender scream again.

"You better not touch her!"

Jeff laughed in his face.

"Make me ol 'man. You never know when I'm going to pop up." His grin grew as Slender snapped his jaws at him.

"Does Jane's body make you breathless still? Her voice makes your heart stutter?" Slender blinked and Jeff was there on him, his butchers knife pressed against to his throat. Slender stood there for a moment staring Jeff down with his white eyes. Jeff had a grin slit, ear to ear.

"You think I don't know who you are, what you are and what you work on?..." Slender's hand reached out to grasp Jeff throat.

"I'm not afraid of you Jeff. I can control you as much as I wish…you're nothing more than a psychotic, broken teenager with anger problems…I, can kill you. You're not immortal like I-" Jeff's smile spread.

"So, you think, the moment your heart start to pitter patter…you will then have two weaknesses…Roslind and your heart." He cackled.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out someone's weakness. Just an extra pair of eyes." He watched Slenders' pupils dilate.

 _He knows something that he's not telling me…_ he squeezed harder before chucking him to the side. Jeff was standing again smiling wide, exposing white teeth. Rain made Jeff's hoodie stick to his lean muscled body, hair clinging to his face. The tilt of his head made him seem…more unhinged then before.

"There's so much more I can do now, then I ever had before…now, I can torture you both by just snapping my fingers. It doesn't take much…she's very vulnerable…especially now that she's alone." He kept his ground staring him down, Jeff was about to make another move when Slender's tentacle smacked him square in the chest. Jeff fell with a loud thud, the breath knocked out of him.

"I told you once before Jeff…you come near Roslind I'd kill you. I made you into what you are. I can end you." Jeff waved him off.

"Blah. Blah. Blah." He mocked.

"I intimidate you, and I know it" Slender slowly shook his head.

"No. But you fear me." Slender replied, which Jeff's' smile faded.

"No, I fear becoming a monster like you. Besides, you love Roslind only because she looks just. Like. Jane." Jeff watched Slender freeze where he stood.

"I took her away, because she just wasn't your cup of tea." Jeff watched him stand there dumb founded. He crossed his arms and grinned.

"Check mate ol 'pal." Jeff bent to pick up Miranda, she was light in his arms. Easily carrying her away from the big man. He felt Slender stare deep into his back, he knew what he was doing and he didn't fear him.

"See you soon."

There was warmth trickling down his cheeks, as he reached up to touch his face he saw on the tips of his fingers a black stain. He stood there, dumb founded as he saw the proof, proof that he was starting to feel. He saw that he, Slender had begun feeling emotions once more. He stared in disbelief.

 _How could I allow myself to be unmasked like this…if that girl hadn't run into my forest, none of this would be happening. Jeff would've stayed far enough away that I wouldn't have to worry…but no. She came seeking shelter and yet…yet…_ He tried blaming her, and it felt wrong. He tried cursing her and it wasn't right. It wasn't her fault, he could tell deep within himself. None of this, was Roslind's fault. It was just what fate had destined for them. It was what the old ones had wanted, and it was happening. There was nothing else he could do about it.

 _I'm falling in love with her. It's disgusting…but, I enjoy her presence…the way she touches me sends chills throughout my body…I'm not quite sure I truly understand what's going on…I'm sure she does…_ Slender's chest felt as if someone kept punching him. His vision blurred once more, black streaks stained his white complexion. He felt completely, totally at loss of what to do next. The storm brewing underneath the calm surface was large, and moving fast. A sob managed to escape his lips. He maneuvered throughout the place he had called home for many a year. A sob escaped his lips.

 _I understand none of this, this is crazy. How can someone just drop into my life, quite literally and make everything turn around and force me on my arse. How could she do that?_ He shook his head.

 _What if she leaves when she finds out what I've done…? I'd be left alone…all alone…_ His throat tightened.

 _Oh god, I can't let her know…I must try and hide what I've done…_ Like a lost puppy he lowered his head, silent tears fell from his face.

 _I'm so lost I don't know which way is up and which way is down. If she doesn't feel the same way about me, what am I going to do? I'd feel like my entire world would be flipped upside down…_ He groaned rubbing his face.

 _Fuck! I've killed people she knew…I took one's memory away completely…and now I'm here fighting my inner turmoil…what now? What the fuck now?_ He groaned.

"I need to show her that I'm not a total monster…" He whispered, but to who? Himself? His chest heaved, the pain so sudden it made him collapse onto his knees. Slender began to fight for control, the emotions running so wild within his head he couldn't tell which one was which. First, he felt sorrow, then guilt…but the strongest one he felt was pain. A pain so deep he could touch it with his fingers.

His nails dug into the wet soil the dirt going deep underneath his nails, bowing his head tears were shed. He cried, feeling so overwhelmed he couldn't breathe. Human's called him a monster for years, they feared him, made tales of him to make children fear of going into the forest. All it did was entice them to go. He never wanted to be this way, he wanted to be different. He wanted to play his piano in peace and be left alone.

No.

That's not how life was. Life was there to screw you over when things got good.

 _And this is when life screws me over, I have a beautiful girl in my home, whom I'm growing increasingly fond of…then her sister and her lackeys show up, looking for her…and kill almost all of them. That, was when life decided to screw me over…now, when she finds out, I'll no longer have her. She'll pack her things and leave…_

"Isn't that what I wanted any way…? Her to leave?" He murmured. Perhaps it was true, he wanted her gone once she was well enough to do so…but since then…he enjoyed the look of her, the sound of her…he had grown used to her…

"Why is it I can't be happy, for once in my miserable existence…?" He questioned, looking to the sky he screamed.

"Why do the gods hate me so?" He nodded to himself. This was it, it had to be…he loved her. And he loved her deeply.

"How did it happen? When did it happen? I don't understand…" He looked around, surrounded by beautiful trees, for once towering over himself. He couldn't quite understand the old ones reasonings…

"Why, why are you planning this for me? Why am I in so much pain?" His shoulder sagged as he sighed.

"I understand none of this…why me?" He asked, and still no answer.

The pain subsided, he got to his feet. A low rumble of thunder rolled underneath his feet. He needed to go to her, she was the only one who could ease his pain.

…

A dull thud forced Roslind to jolt from a dead sleep. The fire had died down to a deep orange ember. She started to rub her eyes and yawn. Slender still wasn't back. A soft, gentle ache laid in her chest. She had felt lonely. She kept the blanket wrapped around her body; the entire cabin smelt like him…it helped the gentle ache. She still felt the urge to cry, her throat tightened and her eyes watered. It was that moment, Roslind realized she missed him. She missed his presence around her. Him being around her woke something deep within her up. What it was, she couldn't quite tell just yet. Just to be sure she was truly alone, she walked the few feet to his bedroom door and gently pushed it open. His bed was made, and his room empty. A soft sigh escaped her lips, all that was left was the sound of the pitter-pattering rain against the tin roof. Returning to the couch she brought her knees up to her chest, and her tears gushed down her cheeks. She felt as if she missed him a small bit more than her mother. The inner voice was easier to ignore, yet it still spoke.

 _Wow, that's not cold at all…_ She shook her head.

"He saved my life." Her voice was soft, albeit loud in the silent cabin. Deep within her heart, she knew he was going to come back with blood on him, and she felt sick for thinking this, never the less; she felt alright about it. She just wanted him back home. With her.

 _Why can't you allow yourself to love him? It's not that hard. Have you thought that maybe this was meant to be?_ She shook her head. It was impossible.

 _No, everyone is made for someone. You know this._ She disagreed.

 _Alright, why can't you love him?_ She scoffed.

"He's not human." She replied.

 _So? That's never stopped anyone before. Well…okay, good point. He's not human…but what about love at first sight? You two never saw each other and yet you still felt him looking at you, did you not?_

"Yeah…I did but…" Her heart raced at the thoughts coming in too fast.

 _Alright, and he saved your life. Why can't you just accept the fact, that your body wants him just as much as your soul? What's there not to like? Have you seen his body? Mm…_ She felt herself smile.

A loud crash forced her heart to jump start, the door swung open behind her. She got to her feet, all color drained from her face. Her body trembled as her hands shook. She stood at the large mass stepping through the door. She smelt the blood before she even saw it. She knew what she was in for. His silence however, was not what she expected. As he came through the door, he closed it behind him. He was standing there, swaying side to side…his head lowered. She took note of the black stains all over his face. Yet, when he lifted his face, she felt his gaze as it landed on her. Her body reacted a second before her brain fired. Her own eyes roamed over his body, and she felt herself react immediately. She saw how built he was. The large biceps, abs, and toned chest…she saw how beautifully toned he was. Her heart shuddered when she saw the veins sticking out of his forearms and hands. Still she approached him, he tried turning away from her but she refused. Her hands reached out as she grasped him, her fingers ran over his rain slick skin and again that fire engulfed her stomach. She watched as he looked her over. Her own face flushed.

"Adrian…?" She whispered, he couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Adrian look at me please." She begged, he was shaking his head.

"I can't…I'm a monster…" He sounded so defeated it hurt her heart.

"No, you're not…" His arms hung at his sides, her hands ran up and down his bare arms.

"Would you…hold me…?" She asked, he once more shook his head.

"I can't…I'd hurt you." She wanted to laugh. He wouldn't hurt her, no matter the situation.

"No, you won't…" She touched his face, the moment her fingers caressed his cheeks he finally looked at her. His eyes had sunken in, his teeth were still exposed and she saw him, for whom he truly was. Roslind had no fear, her eyes softened and her lips pursed.

"You have a little blood on your lip there sweetheart." He started to turn away from her, yet she forced him to look at her.

"Look at me Adrian." He did. He saw the love, the cherishment and passion within her eyes. He took her face into his hands and kissed her. He kissed her so deep he felt he would fall into her lips. She remained still, her eyes closed returning the deep kiss.

She was right.

She felt the passion shoot from her lips down to her feet and back up. The mound between her thighs turned to liquid gold. A feeling she never felt before. Her breathing became heavy, her heart started to race. Slender held her still as he kissed her. His lips felt as normal as some humans would…she fell against his chest, her large globes of breasts flattened against him. He felt his own passion rise, and he groaned against her. He dropped his arms so he could wrap them around her waist. She brought her own arms up, wrapping them around his neck. Her entire body was a light switch and he turned her on. In more ways than one. Her started to pull away from her lips, she didn't allow him. She pulled him back into her, their tongues danced. Her moan brought him back, gently he pulled away from her. Her eyes looked up at him with sheer desire within them, her pink lips swollen from his invasion. Her face held smears of blood, blood from his recent kills. He took a step back before slowly shaking his head.

"I need to shower Roslind. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you like that…it was unexpected and uncalled for…" Still shaking his head, he sighed gently. Her touch to his chest forced him to look up at her.

"It's alright, I liked it." She gave a smile.

"The most uncalled-for things, can be the best." She gave a light smile before a soft giggle escaped her lips.

"I told you Adrian, I was going to stay and I meant it." The truth within her eyes stunned him. However, deep inside Adrian, he felt the guilt of her falling into love with him. A monster.

"Why though?" He asked. Roslind gave him a weak smile. He saw that flush of her face as she smiled, he knew what was coming and the guilt hardened.

"I love you." It was simple as that. And she admitted it to him, taking a deep breath, he looked her over.

"How?"

The look on her face was shock.

"I'm not sure, how does one fall in love anyway?" She asked, the fear crept within her voice.

"Why…?" She whispered, Slenders' head fell his shoulders slumped.

"You shouldn't love me primrose…it's not good." She started shaking her head.

"I don't care. I do, and I'm staying. It's as simple as that. I love you Adrian. You saved my life, you saved me from that man…you brought me here to somewhere safe, you showed me compassion I've never seen in my life…you took care of me when I was sick and dying…you…you showed me something I've never seen before. You make me feel so different. I can't tell you what it is, or why I feel that way but I do. And I love it, it makes me feel so free…" She looked at him the tears brimming within her eyes, he felt as if she was speaking directly to his soul. He sighed before wrapping her up into his arms once again. He laid his cheek on the top of her head, rocking her back and forth gently.

"You're a god send to me Roslind, you truly are."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She stood there slightly awestruck, her lips were swollen. She could feel his lips on hers, still her cheeks flushed red each time she thought about him and his body pushing against hers. His muscles were hard against her large breasts. Her nipples were hard against the thin gown she wore. Her body began to tremble the mound between her thighs grew warm and slick. Her curls became moist and she bit her swollen bottom lip. Her entire body became engulfed in heat. He left her side to go shower, her cheeks darkened. Roslind kept thinking of him, how large and thick his shaft was; pressing against her lower abdomen. He wanted her, just as bad as she wanted him. She wanted him to explore her virgin body. Kissing, nibbling places that no man had ever been. She had to sit down on the couch and start rocking back and forth. She could still smell him and the blood that stained his insipid skin. Gradually she took a deeper breath in, her ribs pinching but causing no other harm.

 _Why don't you try it? It might be nice…you never know. You've only ever touched yourself._ She tried shaking her head, it wouldn't be right. She didn't know him like that, they just recently started talking to each other…

 _So? Where else are you going to find someone who wants to pound you into the bed? Or find someone who has remote interest in you?_ Tilting her head slowly, she was playing at the idea. It might feel good…

 _Or he could rip me in two, have you seen that bulge within his pants?_ She felt a light smile crawl across her swollen lips. He was huge…and she's untouched…

The bathroom door opened and started to close, she turned around. The bathroom door was ajar, and she watched him slowly peel off the rest of the shredded clothing. Her eyes roamed over his muscular back, she licked her lips. She watched his long elegant fingers run down to his dress pants, pulling at the belt, unbuttoning and unzipping. He pushed his pants off well-toned hips. He was left in a pair of tight boxers that clung to every curve and muscle of his glutes. Her eyes widened at the sheer sight of him and of his power.

 _Whoa…look at all those muscles…mm…_ She bit her lip slightly harder. She's never seen a man this close to being naked before. Her own heart started to pound against her ribcage. She leaned a little forward against the back of the couch, watching with high interest and desire. He pulled his boxers down, tossing them to the floor. Her eyes went wide with surprise, she couldn't believe how toned his glutes were. A moan bubbled in her throat. She got up from the couch and with silent steps she went to the bathroom. He turned the water on and got in the shower. She felt herself whimper. She hungered for him, she had never felt such a sexual desire for someone before. She never had felt a man have this kind of power over her before, Roslind never believed it existed. Fiddling with her fingers, she had to decide and make it fast…

Her gown was on the floor, and her long hair fell over her large breasts. Roslind started to tremble, however her body was ablaze and her face flushed. The running shower water made her muscles relax, however the nervousness remained. Her legs trembled, and her heart pounded within her chest.

 _No turning back now…_ She slipped her hand through the crack of the door and flipped the light switch. The entire room was now encased in darkness.

"Godforsaken light…blown again…" He grumbled, she smiled.

 _Good he doesn't know it was me…_ With a deep breath she slipped in and silently closed the door behind her. Pulling her underwear down and off her ankles, she shivered again. Fully aware of what she was about to do. She went to the shower door her finger running over the handle…Roslind opened the glass door and stepped into the shower. Lightening arced across the sky and she saw him turn to look at her and she looked at him. He reached out taking her face into his hands, his lips smashed into her own. Her eyes closed, she moaned into the kiss. He traveled from her lips to her chin leaving kisses in his wake, he stopped at her neck. His breath was hot against her skin, she moaned when his sharp teeth ran over her sensitive flesh. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her thick body against his own. Her soft, gentle moans made a deep yearning start in the pit of his stomach. He felt how hot her skin was, he couldn't resist kissing her bare neck again. He had to force himself to remain calm to remain…docile.

"Kiss me again Adrian, please." She moaned. He lifted his head and found her lips again. When Roslind opened her mouth to moan, his tongue invaded her mouth. Her back became rigid, she arched against him her nipples hard against his chest. Removing a hand from her lower back he took one large globe into his hand and gently squeezed. She moaned again, fueling him to softly pinch. He pulled away from the kiss and gently bit down on her bottom lip. He twisted her nipple within his fingers, he watched her face contort into pleasure. His other hand was free to roam over her body, feeling every crevice of her, he enjoyed exploring her body. Her own hands reached out to touch his pectorals her long elegant nails dug into his skin. He played with her nipple as his other hand went down to the mound between her legs. Her curls were soaked and she was warm against his fingers. The way her body had trembled at his touch told him to keep going, so he did.

He ran his finger gently over her clit, her body spasmed as he touched her. She went from soft moans, to cries of pleasure. He watched her face turn beet red, he slipped his finger further down gently running back up to her clit. Roslind's knees buckled to where he had to hold her up.

"Adrian…" It was a breathy plea. Slender leaned down kissing the nape of her neck. Her heart thundered against his lips, her body quaked at his touch. She begged for more.

He knew he had to be gentle with her; slowly he slipped his finger in her walls clamped down around him like a vice grip. He smiled against her neck.

"Feel good?" He whispered, she nodded. Her back was pressed against the stone shower wall, her breasts perky and nipples pointed to him. He smiled taking one to his mouth. She trembled biting her bottom lip. Her stomach started to flutter, her heart running in her chest, breathing heavy…he was moving his finger slowly, gently…she felt the sudden tightness within her stomach. He suckled gently on her pink nipple as he fingered her. She started to softly rock against his hand, needing more. He stopped sucking on her left nipple once it stood at attention, he turned and gave the other the attention it needed. Her nails were digging at his shoulders, her body shuddered at every move, every touch and feather kiss he had done. She bucked against his hand, her back arching. Her walls contracted around his finger and she let out a light scream. He felt her throb around him and he smiled against her breast. His other hand held her breast and he felt her heart roll in his palm. As she regained her breathing, she looked at him with a bright, large blush across her face. He slid his finger from her, and she gently pushed him back. She pressed her own body against his, her eyes filled with lust, desire, and need. He watched Roslind lean in, kissing his chest, and down to his abs. He shuddered, feeling her lick every curve of his body. He felt his own shaft grow larger than it already was. Tilting his head back he groaned. Her hands were soft and warm over his hips; she kissed each one till she was down and on her knees. Her small hands found where his manhood was, both wrapped around him. He took in a shuddering breath and groaned.

When her lips touched his flesh he moaned, his stomach tightened. Her breasts were pressed against his thighs as she moved her lips over the head. He leaned back feeling her tongue run over him. She had looked up at him for confirmation and he nodded. Her gentle fingers ran over his shaft as her mouth worked at the head. He watched the way she moved, he couldn't help but be mesmerized. His mouth watered as she worked him. Groaning he tilted his head back again, Roslind's mouth lifted into a smile as she took him deep. Words were replaced with groans as her tight mouth pulled him in. He placed one hand on the back of her head. This was more than he had bargained for, the pleasure was too much for him. She tried taking more of him in her but she couldn't. Roslind stopped, pulling him out of her mouth to look up at him. He looked forward to seeing her eyes flash, filled with passion. A growl came from deep within his chest, she was standing to face him. They stood face to face, and she gave a nod. He pushed the shower door open, cool air filled the large space. Her nipples became erect once again.

"Are you sure?" He breathed out, Slender was fighting to remain in control of himself. He wanted her more than he had wanted anyone else. His body felt on the verge of complete and total collapse. He didn't know how much longer he would've been able to hold it back. She only gave him the same look as before.

"I need you Adrian." She placed her hands to his chest, her entire body trembled.

"I love you…" She whispered. He wrapped his arms around her, easily lifting her to him. His lips invaded her own, he held her with such gentle arms she feared he might drop her.

He did.

Onto his bed, her back touched the cool silk. Her nipples became hard her body flourished in goosebumps. She looked up at him, her body was flushed. She was biting her bottom lip, he couldn't help but allow himself the moment of looking over her body. She surprised him in so many ways. Here she was, giving herself to him, someone she hardly knew…yet confessed her love to him. How could someone so young, so beautiful love him? A monster.

As if knowing what he was thinking, she gave him a smile and propped herself up on her elbows. Her shy, sly smile sent chills down his back. Good chills…she reached out, her finger tips running down his chest. He was taller, bigger than her…and yet she didn't fear him. He didn't understand why, nor could he wrap his brain around it. Her eyes were glistening. She wanted to comfort him, love him.

 _Why can't I allow her to do that?_ He asked himself. She again gave him that smile, the smile that had won him over. The moment she opened her mouth to speak, he was won over all over again.

"I love you, I've loved you…I'm here…take me." He climbed onto the bed, kissing her deeply. Her warm breath ran over his lips. She smelt like warm honey and vanilla…she tasted like ambrosia on his lips. The food to the gods. He didn't deserve her, but he was going to have her for as long as god was willing him too…

He kissed down her body to each hip; gently he rubbed her inner thighs. She giggled lightly. Her body was reacting to him again. He looked up at her before placing his head in between her thighs. She tasted just like sweet cream. Her nails dug into his comforter as she started to move again. He placed both of his hands underneath her glutes to hold her still. Roslind arched her back slightly. Slender opened his mouth to wrap around her clit, her cries were loud enough for any god to hear. She pulled at the comforters as he gently sucked. He groaned at her taste, Roslind's legs began to tremble when he ran his tongue over her. She bucked against him, and he could taste her. He groaned again.

"Please Adrian, I don't know how much more of this I can take…" Roslind trembled again underneath him. Slender moved away from her, he looked down at her. She had sweat in between her breasts and running down her stomach.

"Please…I want you." The flush that came next across her skin surprised him. He tried not to touch himself or make a move that would make her feel intimidated.

"Are you sure?" He asked, she nodded hard. Bringing himself up to her, her legs on each of his sides she looked at him. Love within her eyes.

"Will it hurt?" She asked, he gave a slow nod.

"I promise I'll do my best not to hurt you." He replied, she again nodded slowly. She gave a look at him and swallowed realizing what she's gotten herself into. His hands rubbed her hips gently, he felt her heart running wild within her chest he knew how scared she was…and knew she wanted this too. He leaned forward lifting her hips with him. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath, he was huge…spreading her lips open. He was pushing, her body was giving in to him. First it was pressure and didn't hurt as bad as she thought. Till he gave a single thrust.

It didn't hurt.

It was agonizing.

Her eyes went wide and she screamed. Slender kept looking down at her beautiful face contorting in pain. Gently he took her face into his hands, tears spilled down her face.

"It hurts…" She whimpered and he nodded.

"I know. Stay still, it'll go away." She kept nodding listening to him. He was right, it went to a dull ache. Gradually he began to move his hips. The pain came back in waves, bit by bit the pain was replaced by pleasure. He kept holding her while he thrusted, little by little her body had gotten used to him. Blood stained the satin and him. He didn't mind. He soft cries turned back to moans of pleasure. Her hands wrapped around his wrists. Her eyes opened and looked at him, though shining with tears no more were shed. This was something she wasn't going to get back. He gave her a soft look trembling underneath him, her face flushed again. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, gently he let her face go and placed his hands on each of her head. He was nervous at first, but now this came like second nature. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he moved in her. She felt amazing, warm, her walls were tight around him and the smell of her blood made the creature stir…

"It feels good…" She whispered, she was so small underneath him. He couldn't believe how he had gotten so lucky to have her, with him. Sharing this beautiful moment together. Her hands went back to his shoulders, her nails had begun to dig into his skin. He went faster, her cry of pleasure surprised him. When she looked at him her eyes lit up with renewed pleasure.

"D…Don't stop please…" She murmured. His stomach felt a fluttering sensation, his balls tightened. He continued at the same speed, her nails dug deeper. He grunted. The more she pushed into his skin, the more he wanted to pick up his speed, go harder…deeper. He had to keep reminding himself to go easy on her…the tighter she grew, the more he wanted her. When she was ready she looked at him.

"…Harder…" She would whisper, and he would do as she said. Slender was her slave, he would do anything for her. Her nails pierced his skin hard enough to draw blood. Her eyes went wide and her mouth agape. The tears came back and she cried. She was wrapping around him tight enough to make him push deeper. She didn't cry in pain, or ask him to stop. Her body contacted, glistened with sweat.

Thunder clapped outside the window, rain slammed against the windowpane pushing him forward. He kept going harder, Slender felt his own sweat drip down his chest and back getting into his shoulders. The sweat stung but it didn't stop him. The smell of their blood mixing made his head feel fuzzy, his vision doubled for a second. His own nails became razors once more, veins popping out. She only gave him a look. A look that made him lean down, his lips opened and teeth scraped against her throat.

"Bite me please Adrian…please…" She moaned. He was struggling against it, his will power becoming nothing…

"Please. I'm not afraid…" She whispered.

He took her wrists into his hands, pinning her down underneath him. She wrapped her legs around his hips, he pounded her into his bed. He felt the headboard pound against the wall. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder. The sweet nectar of her flooded into his mouth, he groaned. Her walls contracted around him, Roslind's body reacted in a harsh, sudden climax. Her scream of pleasure made him push harder. He was deep inside her, feeling her throb around him. His own climax was right over the edge, and he was about to jump head first to it. He couldn't hold it and he didn't want too. Her legs trapped him deep inside her. She wanted it just as bad as he did. She lifted her hips, offering herself to him. Slender started growling. He jumped off that cliff and she held him tight, deep inside her. She was clamped tight around him milking him for all his worth. Her eyes were filled with tears, finally the pain from him biting her came and she started to feel slightly uncomfortable. Slowly Slender eased off her shoulder, seeing what he had done to her; shaking his head slowly he touched one of the bloodied teeth marks. He couldn't believe what he had done…he let himself get too into it and his instincts took over.

 _You could've done something much worse than that you know._ He watched her face as he slowly pulled himself from her. There was a moment of pain but she relaxed. He can't believe that this had happened, that he himself now sitting on his bed with this young woman beside him…her heart was beating, her breathing was heavy…blood stained her thighs and on the comforter. He watched her move slightly, just to turn her head and look at him. Her smile played across her lush lips and she giggled lightly. Roslind rolled on her side, her face flushed a bright red and she smiled brighter. Her eyes sparkled with joy. When she reached out to touch him, her fingers caressed his hand and she gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen in his life.

"I love you." She held his hand, he had never felt so grounded in his life. Slender climbed up to where she was laying and laid next to her. He pulled her into his arms and held her there tightly. The warmth that spread from his chest frightened him. He didn't understand what was going on with him. He wanted too…he just didn't know how to voice it. So, he only held onto her for as long as he could till she gently pushed at his chest.

"Adrian what's wrong?" She asked, he only shook his head, unable to find the words he wanted to say. There was nothing he could say to this woman who laid out in his bed with him. Only to consider her eyes and gently touch her. She was real, this was real…the feelings he felt were real…

"Nothing, just…just surprised all of this is real…I never thought I would have you all to myself…" She laid on his chest as she smiled down at him. Her hair fell over her face and onto his cheeks. He couldn't help but feel himself smile at her. She was so sweet…

"This life isn't going to be easy Roslind…" She gave him a light shrug.

"My life before you weren't easy." She gave a light laugh.

"What life is easy?" She asked. He agreed with her on that.

"I understand on that point; no life is easy. But…this one isn't going to be any easier. I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on you then I had wanted…I can't allow Jeff to get his greasy hands on you. For some reason, he has this sick obsession with you." He touched her face, pushing the hair away from her eyes. Her ash blonde locks were wet from their shower and he still couldn't help but smile at her. No makeup, messy hair, flushed cheeks…she was beautiful the way she was he couldn't ask her for anything else. Never in his mind had he thought he would have this beautiful woman in his arms, loving him for all he's worth and he love her for all she's worth. His chest had a gentle ache, and he felt that warmth spread over him. Her smile with those large plump limps made his night.

She made his world.

She made his life.

"I was so scared of you." She said, his brows creased.

"At first at least. I didn't know if you were going to eat me or not." The carelessness of her voice made him smile. She didn't mean it to harm his feelings.

"You were scared I would eat you?" He chuckled, she nodded.

"You were so…tall…" She ran her fingers over his face.

"So strong…muscular…" Her eyes slowly drifted over his face.

"Monsterus?" He asked, she shook her head no.

"There was something about you that I didn't fear though…you just had this…thing about you…" Her lips pursed, brow creased as if she was thinking of what to say next. All she could do was consider his face and understand this is where she's supposed to be…and not anywhere else. Her fingers traced the outline of his jaw. Her fingers were soft and caressing him, he turned his head to the side kissing her finger tips.

"With you around, no one is going to want to hurt me…" She had that smile again. He wanted to believe her, there was just something deep within his gut telling him different…that something else was planned for them, what it was he wasn't sure. Those eyes staring at him, he wanted everything to go right but this was real life.

Fairy tales don't exist, nor does happy endings.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8: Be my butterfly

There was a kiss to the top of her head, she smiled and slipped back into sleep. She could barely hear him saying he would be back, he had to run out to check on something. She moaned rolling over. The bed was too comfortable, pulling the pillows up and close to her she took a deep breath in, enjoying the scent of Adrian. She had a smile crossing her lips. She fell into a darker, deeper sleep then she ever had before.

" _This is her? Shit…I don't see what Jeff see's in you."_ The voice was drifting off into the distance. The moment Roslind tried opening her eyes something covered them. She let out a soft cry of surprise. Hands wrapped around her ankles and gave a solid pull, she grasped the sheets around her trying to hold on for dear life; someone had other plans. Another good yank and she was forced off the bed, her body hitting the floor with a dull thump. She tried kicking at whoever had her, it didn't work. She screamed to the point her voice cracked. Her new long nails dug into the wood of the floor cracking and breaking them. She slapped at the well-oiled wood and still to no avail. The person that was dragging her was strong, had to be to pull her two-hundred-and-eighty-pound frame from the bedroom, to the living room and outside. She kept pawing trying to get a good grip on something, anything to stop this person from dragging her.

Her senses were running high as the scent of fresh rain assaulted her nose and ears. She turned from her stomach to her back, lifting her foot she gave a solid kick to whoever, whatever was dragging her. They let out a soft gasp. It sounded female.

"Let me go!" She screamed, her leg was dropped just for a second. Roslind tried getting back up, her long hair was wrapped in a fist and she was pulled back down to the ground. She let out another scream.

"Let me go please!" She bellowed, the woman only laughed.

"Oh no sweetheart, there are other plans for you." She was being dragged down the stairs, her bare back striking mud. The rain was cold against her skin, Roslind tried thrashing around again but that woman held on tight. Pine and moss filled her nose the smells assaulted her nose, her back muscles locked up on her. She reached up to her face and pulled the blind fold off. All around her was dark, there were no lights, none from the stars or from the moon. She reached up to the hands scratching at the skin.

"That won't work little girl." She gave a solid yank. Some of Roslind's hair became dislodged from her skull. A cold sweat covered her body, the darkness that surrounded her was so vivid she felt as if it was going to swallow her up. She watched the cabin slink away in the darkness away from her, she let out a soft cry before she started thrashing around again.

"You want to tear your hair from your head?" The woman snapped at her, the sharpness of her tone forced Roslind to stop. Her stomach convulsed, this wasn't right.

 _What the fuck is going on…? I don't like this…I must do something to stop her…_ She reached out with her hand, feeling around on the fast-moving ground for something, anything that just might aide her. She pawed around till her fingers struck a rock. It wasn't big, it was the size of her fist. She wrapped her fingers around it.

"God you're so fucking fat. Why don't you lose a few pounds? It would do you some-"

Roslind moved her hand throwing the rock, it struck gold. The woman uttered a small gasp of surprise. Dropping her on the ground, Roslind managed to get to her feet and run. Sticks, pinecones and a few briar bushes cut at her legs and feet. She was trying to run as fast as she could, her nude body being attacked by the rain and sharp wind.

"Fucking whore!" The woman screamed behind her.

Roslind kept her eyes ahead of her, watching for sudden trees. Her heart pounded within her chest, and she was breathing hard. The bitter air didn't help her lungs, it felt as if she had ice weighing them down. The rain stung her face as she ran.

 _I should get back to the cabin, lock everything up and hide in there…she couldn't have drug me that far. Could she?_ She gave one look over her shoulder, there were footsteps but the woman wasn't behind her. Roslind looked back forward, her head began to spin. Each breath she took in her lungs felt just as heavy as the last breath. Her nose ran, her throat burnt, and the lashing winds made her eyes water. She came to a clearing and stopped. Her heart ran in her chest she kept looking left to right.

 _Fuck which way?_ Her stomach turned over, her body shivered. Running a hand through her hair she tried taking a deep breath in. She had to figure out how to get back, to go home. All was silent around her; the rain fell in soft sheets around her creating beautiful white noise. She wrapped her arms around herself shivering. Her body was covered in mud, and moss. Roslind stood there naked, afraid and unsure of where she was.

 _Fuck…fuck…fuck…_ She bent into herself. She was freezing yet her body was hot. Chills shot up through her spine, her head was spinning mess. Roslind pushed herself up against a tree, the bark dug into her soft flesh. The silence was damming, her ears were ringing. She reached back to hold onto the tree trying to ground herself. Her head was spinning mess, yet she was still able to keep her head afloat. She took a deep breath in to calm herself, nerves a wreck. She tried to take another deep breath, something stopped her. It was eyes, eyes were staring at her staring her down. Her body flourished with goosebumps. Her hair stood on end. The dark of the night was hiding a predator much worse than Damien.

 _Someone's watching me, watching every single move I make…what am I going to do now?_ Roslind closed her eyes.

 _Think, think, think…that's all I should do. Plan your next action before springing to action…_ Still she was shaking, she was scared. Whatever was watching her, knew what she was going to do. They knew _who_ she was. She couldn't think straight, she acted. Pushing herself away from the tree she ran at full speed taking the left. A panic attack settled deep within her core. A scream began to form on her lips, as she opened her mouth to scream, nothing came from it. It fell flat on the ground she was running on. Whatever was hiding was after her now. Following her…ready to attack at any moment.

 _I must do something, something other than run…_

"Help me!" She screamed, nothing. Nothing but the wind came back to her aid. Was there anyone else out here to help her? To save her? Something was there, running right behind her, she could almost feel the fingers touching her back, running through her hair. She had just barely dodged a large pine tree, ducking underneath the branch. A scream came fourth and she belted as loud as she could. She tripped, fell but caught herself before she landed on the cold, wet earth. Before she could completely regain her balance, something ran right into the back of her, pushing her back down and knocking the wind from her lungs. Her sore ribs cried out in protest, she took in a sharp breath. The moment she rolled over onto her back, a hand that smelt of old blood and death collapsed over her mouth.

"Tag you're it…" A cool purr came from behind the masked white face. Black painted on lips, and deep black eye sockets; beautiful long black hair fell over the woman's shoulders hiding her large breasts. Roslind let out a soft cry, a whimper at best. From the scent of death or lavender and pine, she started to gag. The woman leaned down close enough to where she had a good look at her eyes, they were empty, soulless, insane eyes with nothing left inside them.

"Where I'm taking you, he will never find you. Jeff will use you as he sees fit. Slender doesn't care about you, he never will. I was here first and I want him back. He's mine you dirty, blonde fat whore!" The woman screamed into Roslind's face.

"I'll be the first one to spit on your long dead corpse, after Jeff disembowels you. I'll be more than happy to leave you out and watch the birds peck out your eyes." The woman had a smile on her voice, she leaned heavier against her body. The pressure on her stomach made Roslind tear up. It was beginning to hurt worse each moment. The woman was reaching behind her when Roslind opened her mouth, she bit as hard as she could down on the woman's hand. She bit hard enough to taste blood on her tongue. The lady on top of her screamed, using both of her hands Roslind gave a solid push against the large breasts. The pressure was lifted from her stomach, for a moment she took in as much air as she could to fill her deflated lungs. It was almost an instant relief. She was up on her feet again.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck…not much time, got to cover as much ground as I possibly can before she pounces on me again._ She turned to run but she ran face first into a copper smelling chest. Her entire body trembled and her stomach revolted at the very smell of it. She took two steps back before looking up. The man was taller than her by a solid five inches, and he was covered head to toe in blood. She knew what it was the moment she smelt it.

 _Oh…shit._ She opened her mouth to say something, but the grin on that man's face made her stop cold. Her body froze to the spot she stood in oblivious of her nude body, she just stared at him. Her eyes wide, and his unblinking. His grin was slit from ear to ear, his face sunken. He had no nose, and his hair was pitch black just like the girls…his entire face was scarred up. She looked over her shoulder, the woman was standing behind her. She was stuck, she was screwed. Her hands and feet became frozen in fear her tongue felt swollen. Sweat and rain made her hair stick to her scalp. Roslind felt the evil radiating off the man standing in front of her. Her heart pounded away at her ribcage, the man had appeared from nowhere. Slowly she shook her head in defiance, it just made the man smile grow wider.

 _If that was even possible._ Her breath came out in puff of white smoke. She had felt fear before, this was true terror. There was a fair difference of being scared and being terrified to the point of feeling nothing. His eyes fell over her body; she felt it, felt the stare…within those eyes she saw the insanity, the sexual desire, the want and need for death…even rape. She could see the hand that held the knife twitch, he was wanting to plunge it deep inside of her rising, large breast. She could see the many idea run through his head as he looked her over. When she took a step back, the woman took hold of her shoulders, forcing her to stay still. The man's eyes caressed her naked skin. Finally, she found her voice.

"Who are you?"

The way he smiled, exposing rows and rows of sharp teeth, his gums and jaw. Roslind let out a small squeal of fear. She had no fear of Slender, not like this man who stood before her. Without warning the man stepped forward, and the woman behind her held her fast. She couldn't move, they wouldn't allow her too.

 _I'm going to die._ She thought. Even more reason for her to open her mouth and scream. His chuckle was soft, deep and unruly. He seemed as if he had not a care in the world.

"Good job Jane. Glad you got her. Hope she didn't give you any trouble." He nodded to the woman holding her hostage. The woman named Jane only nodded to him. He was casually leaning back, tossing the knife into the air catching it with ease. Roslind kept her chin high, she tried to show no fear. He only laughed at her again.

"You can drop it, I know you're frightened of me and of Jane. You should be…" He sighed softly, looking up to the night sky, as if enjoying the feel of the rain against his face.

"There's so much about Slender you don't know Roslind." He cracked his neck. Disbelief filled her.

"How do you know my name?" She whispered, he only smiled.

"There's so much you don't know…are you willing to learn?" He asked. Roslind tried to move, Jane's grip grew tight again.

"I don't know what you're talking about your insane freak!" She spat, Jane grunted in disapproval before smacking Roslind square across the back of the head, the man didn't like that.

"Only I can lay a hand on her Jane. Stop being a jealous whore." The woman said nothing. He looked back to Roslind and gave his best smile.

"You think this is all a nightmare, don't you? You think you could just wake up, roll over and see your knight in shining amour sleeping next to you…" He shook his head, looking back at her. His eyes lingering longer on her chest then she would have liked. Still, she tried to stay as silent as she possibly could've.

"This is as real as real can get baby. Nothing, and no one will save you…not anymore…" He walked to her, the knife pointed out.

"You don't even know my name." He was close now, too close.

"And I don't want too." She whispered, his grin faltered.

"Go ahead, kill me. You'd just be doing me a favor anyway." She lied through her teeth, he was taken back for a second.

"Kill you? Oh, please I have many other ideas with you first." He cackled once more. He had a sick look on his face that made her shiver.

"No one is coming for you, and no one is going to save you. You're so far deep into the forest, Slender wouldn't even know where to start looking for you." He touched her face, she felt stomach bile touch the back of her tongue.

"I can promise you Rosie Posy, no one loves you like I do. No one care about you like I do…" The knife pressed against her stomach, he was to her ear. The stench of death was worse on him then on Jane.

"Here in Riverbend, I am the king. Everyone else are slaves to me. Even your demi-god dildo…I rule them all." He licked her ear.

"I am, Jeff the Fucking Killer…and you, will be my little butterfly." The knife was pressed hard enough against her skin to cut into a few layers. When he moved away from her, she stared into his eyes. She had a look of disgust upon her face. It was sudden, she didn't even think about it. Roslind headbutted him right against the forehead. She saw stars for a moment, the woman Jane was surprised and her grip became loose. Roslind smacked the woman with the back of her head. The masked was knocked free, Jane fell to the ground searching for her mask. Jeff was holding his nose, blood seeped through his hand. Reaching down she took Jane's fallen knife and held it at her side. He was smiling, laughing at her.

"Little bitch, little bitch…do you really know how to use that?" He was laughing, his mouth was open letting his own blood freely fall into his mouth.

"No, but I'll learn right fucking quick." He was laughing at her again, this time it turned into a higher pitched cackle.

"Now, now…don't play with knives. It doesn't suit you." He was walking to her, his own knife at his side. Slowly she lowered the knife to her own side, her eyes staring at him.

"Good girl." He reached out to take it from her, a smile came across her lips and she lashed out. Jane's knife was impaled into the palm of his hand. Roslind felt a sudden strike of fear deep within her stomach. The knife had gone through the skin, bone, and tendon. She had never seen so much blood in her entire life.

"You are fucking…bitch…"

Roslind didn't know where this sudden courage came from, but she began to regret it now. She had to have struck an artery or something for it to bleed that much.

"You're supposed to be weak. Incompetent…you're supposed to bow down to me!" He grasped the blade and pulled with everything he had in him. He bellowed in pain. Roslind only watched, awestruck and dumbfounded.

"Where the fuck did it come from…?" He growled. Jane was getting to her feet, placing the mask back upon her face. Roslind was ready to leap into action and run at any given second. Jeff was bleeding profusely. He was coming at her, knife and all. She screamed and ducked underneath his oncoming arm. She fell on her hands and knees reaching for the fallen knife again. Jane was on her in a second. She grasped the handle within her hand and struck out. Jane grunted as she caught the blade within her own hand. Blood surfaced from the wound, but she pressed on. Jane was stronger than her and she yanked it right out of her hand.

"Enough the heroics Roslind." He looked to Jane.

"Grab her and hold her still." He snapped.

"I want to give her something that Slender will remember us by." He had that sick grin on his face. Jane reached out, grabbing her by the back of her head. She pulled Roslind down onto the ground forcing her stomach to them, back to the ground.

"Say your sorry whore." Jane snapped. Roslind looked up at her with a smile she spat.

"Fuck you, you emo wanna be bitch!" She thrashed against Jane who was sick and tired of it.

"I'm going to fuck you up…" She growled, Jeff grasped Roslind by her throat forcing her to stay down on her back. He got atop of her the knife within his bleeding hand.

"I won't mistake you again you little bitch…" He was pissed, she could see the sanity leak, bit by bit from his eyes.

"You think that hurt me? I've had so much worse…just like what your little fuck toy did to me…he took everything I loved, wanted, and cherished away from me!" He spat in her face, the knife was at her breast, he looked to Jane who held her upper body down. The tip of his knife went deep into her flesh, Roslind belted out a scream so loud her voice cracked. He lifted once he did a straight line, he pushed down again and continued with the bottom part of the J. Freshy warm blood trickled down her chest, he was putting so much pressure down against her breast, it felt as if he was trying to carve her heart out of her chest. It was forever before he lifted and continued with the next letter. He took his time carving his name into her chest.

"Slender!" She belted out through clenched teeth. He didn't stop there. He kept pushing and she tried to move around underneath him. Nothing. He didn't let up and Jane held her just as tight. She tried moving her legs but to no avail, he was sitting down on them. The tears within her eyes stung.

"Do you have any idea, what he had done to me? Why I'm like this? Huh?" He was in her face, watching the tears pour down her cheeks.

"Do you know why I want you? Why I'm marking you?" His breath was hot against her face, it smelt of rotten fish. She tried turning away from him, but he struck her. Leaving a bloody hand print.

"He made me what I am now. He took her away from me. He killed her. He killed my child." He pushed extra hard on the next letter. She cried out again.

"And he's just going to let you lay here and die…I'm going to take you, make you mine and gut you like the fucking pig you are!" He screamed into her face.

"Roslind!"

Jeff turned to look over his shoulder, snarling he got off her. Jane did the same, following Jeff's every movement.

"You're not supposed to find her…" He growled.

She was up and on her feet in a second. She ran passed him, Jeff reached out and snagged her. Pulling her to his body. She saw him, saw his dark suit, white shirt and red tie. He was standing there, calm as can be. Watching, waiting…he was silent, intimidating. Roslind kept her eyes on him as he kept his eyes on Jeff.

"Let her go Jeffery." His voice made everything seem so much better, she felt like she was safe. He only looked away from him once to see Jane standing behind him. He only made the slightest movement of recognition. He only stood straighter.

"Why? So, you can make me lose another one Slendy man?" He teased, Roslind looked at him her eyes begging, pleading.

 _Please whatever holy deity out there…save me. Do something to make Adrian grab me…please, I don't want to die here._ She closed her eyes, praying hard enough for it to hurt her head. She just wanted to be back with her mother.

 _At least he stopped cutting you._ She wanted to laugh out loud.

 _Yeah, with that nasty knife? It still fucking hurts like crazy. I don't want to deal with this anymore…I just want to be somewhere else. Somewhere that doesn't have these fucking things…_ She took a deep breath.

 _So, you would want to leave Adrian?_ She asked herself.

 _Yes! This is fucking crazy. I agreed to stay, to be with him. Not when there's a fucking crazy as stalker who has a bone to pick with him!_ She tried moving, he brought the knife to her throat. That's when Slender made the first move.

"Let her go Jeffery. NOW." The tone of his voice changed quick, Roslind stiffened her back. Jane was there moving slowly, eyeing Slender.

"Why? Tit for tat? Eye for an eye, right? You took her away from me, I'm only taking what's mine back!" He snapped, I gave him a look and he ignored it.

"I didn't do it Jeff. I tried telling you who did, and you wouldn't listen. She disobeyed direct orders and attacked you directly. Don't take it out on Roslind, she's done nothing to you." He took a step forward, and Jeff took a step back with her. Jane was on the move, attacking Slender. He only moved his hand and she was shoved out of the way, Roslind wincing at the sound of cracking bones. She felt the warmth of her blood run down her stomach, she gave Slender one more look.

 _Please god let this work…_ She took a deep breath in, rising her hands she pushed the inside of his elbow. Jeff cried in surprise. He watched Roslind duck underneath his hand and run right to Slender. She was by his side in a second. Jeff only glared.

"You fucking whore…you want him instead of me?!" He shouted. Anger radiated off him.

"That'll be your last mistake." He turned away from them, showing his back. He only took a glance to Jane before scoffing.

Slender was quick to take off his jacket to wrap it around her. It dwarfed her; Roslind shivered and her teeth chattered a blue-black bruise began to well up on her left cheek. He knelt to button up the jacket.

"God I'm so sorry Roslind." He whispered to her, she glared at him. Within her eyes he felt the defeat, the pain, the hurt…betrayal amongst all of them.

"Why didn't you tell me…?" She whispered, he looked up at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked, she stared to shiver.

"Take me back to the cabin now. I'm packing my things, and I'm going somewhere else." She kept the jacket wrapped tight around her. He was dumb founded and at a loss for words.

"What…? Roslind!" He shouted, she was turning away from him and walking.

"Do you even know where the cabin is?" He pushed forward, she only looked over her shoulder at him.

"No. You're taking me back, leading me out and I'll do the rest myself."

He got to her side walking with her.

"I didn't think they would outright kidnap you Roslind!" He shouted, she looked at him. Her eyes empty.

"I don't fucking care. He carved his name in my chest Adrian! I'm not safe here! You promised to protect me, and you didn't…you failed me. I don't know what they were going to do…if you were a moment later…" He was waving at her.

"I know, but please…let's talk about this in the safety and warmth of the cabin please…"

Roslind's shoulders slumped the pleading within his voice made her sigh.

"Fine…"

…

"You didn't tell me that they would come for me!" She shouted. Doctor Smiley was in the living area working at the wound with glue.

"It'll scar, but it shouldn't be that bad." His red eyes looked up from her pale flesh to Slender. He was leaned against the wall. His head hung low, obvious defeat.

"Please stay Roslind. I promise I'll take better care of you." He sighed gently. Roslind was silent. Looking down at the new bandage against her breast.

"Well, considering the brunt of the attack, I'd say they'd do it again without hesitation." Doctor Smiley wiped his hands off and placed everything else back into his black duffle bag. Slender sighed gently.

"I love you…please…please don't leave. I'll only leave to go get food for you, and then you can come with me. I swear I won't let you out of my sight." Roslind considered his face, there was real sorrow, real pain within the lines of his face. She hung her head and sighed.

"I…I don't know Adrian this is real dangerous…" He was in front of her, on his knees taking her hands into his.

"I'll protect you with the rest of my life." He kissed the tops of her hands.

 _I guess…I guess I was too hard on him…_ She looked at his large hands and held him. She gave it little thought.

"Alright I'm sorry Adrian…I'll stay…just please, don't ever leave me again." He was nodding and kissing her lips and face.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I'm so sorry…" He whispered.

"It's all my fault…" He pressed his forehead against hers.

"All my fault…"


End file.
